Book 2 The Nobodies
by Xerraic
Summary: Kixma's story continues when she and Axel return to The Castle That Never Was after 2 months in Castle Oblivion. Her life continues on without her best friend. The relationship with Riku and Kixma starts to grow, and she gets her own villain to turn into a Nobody/Heartless combo. Eventually Riku X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit: Forgot Line blocks.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Just about two months have passed since the team arrived at Castle Oblivion. Only the two red head siblings had survived. It was agreed that it would be best if Kixma did the report, while Axel go check on the little blond boy. Two months was spent on rebuilding a relationship in which was on the brink of disaster. Axel had to reassure her that he had to do it and that he didn't have a choice because of Saïx. In the end she chose to forgive him.

Kixma fully claimed Zexion's chair in the round room. Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saïx were in the round room looking at her, as she gave her report. She lied about Axel getting Vexen and Zexion, instead Sora got to Vexen, and Riku got to Zexion. In the end, she picked saving him from Xemnas. After all they were still family and they survived being turned into Nobodies together.

"Kixma, you recall the terms of which you agreed to upon joining the C.O. team?" Xemnas asked.

"I do," Kixma responded with a nod of the head.

"You have been gone for 48 days. Your missions will be doubled the work load currently given."

Xigbar humped, "Our missions have been doubled since they left."

Saïx smirked, "She had already agreed."

Kixma sighed, "So am I doing two missions or four?"

"Two," Saïx responded, "However each mission has more requirements."

"Understood."

* * *

Kixma arrived to the Poker League; she couldn't help but wonder what everyone will say. She sat down, with Demyx and Luxord staring at her. Axel wasn't there, but Xigbar was.

"You survived the game after all." Luxord spoke.

"Kixma!" Demyx tackled hugged her, "It is you!"

"Yeah," she smiled softly, a bit taken back since she didn't prepared for such a welcome. She never left the main castle for such a long period of time before.

"You can let her go now." Xigbar spoke.

"Oh, right." Demyx sat back down. "How was the mission?"

Kixma shook her head, "I rather not talk about it. What have I missed while I was gone?" She sat next to Xigbar and Luxord and across from Demyx.

"Roxas fainted for awhile, that's about it. We have no idea why."

Luxord started to pass around cards. "He is fine now, though. He befriended Xion."

"Heh," Xigbar looked at his hand.

Kixma looked at hers. "It's been awhile."

* * *

The following morning Kixma had to get an early start on her missions. She was ready to get out the door when she heard Saïx speaking behind the wall, coming from Axel's room. She walked to the wall, and pressed her ear to it. She knew eavesdropping is wrong, though it didn't stop her.

"Oh, good to see you too," Axel said sarcastically. "You're welcome, thanks for the kind words."

"I'm told Namine has gone missing," Saïx spoke.

"There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out. Kixma was in the basement so she wouldn't know either."

"You two searched every room I expect?"

"You're kidding, right? That's like counting grams of dust in a building full of sneezing people."

"What about the chamber? Did you find it?"

"Come on, I would have told you that much. I gotta hand it to you. You were right, about Marluxia, the traitors. You knew exactly what was up."

"All I did was found a place to send everyone who was getting in the way."

"Well, it's nice to know where Kixma and I stood! Sheesh..."

"Did you two come back in one piece didn't you? Besides, dear Kixma wasn't allowed to go in the first place. She went straight to Xemnas." Footsteps were heard.

"I disposed of Zexion."

The steps stopped.

"That's how you wanted it right? I'll play it your way for now. Just don't put Kixma in any danger."Axel spoke. The steps left the room.

Kixma stood up. Saïx is up to something. She walked out to the hallway, Axel joined her.

"Kixma," he spoke, "Don't worry about him; leave the dirty work to me."

"I still don't understand what's going on," she walked on. She spent days trying to think about things. Zexion and Vexen's death, all at the hand of her brother, as a favor to Saïx, because for some reason he wanted them gone. She walked to the grey room. It was just the two of them.

"Kixma, your first mission is to go gather emblems at Twilight Town, and clear any heartless treats. Your second mission is recon at Hallow Bastion to see how the rebuilding is going."

Kixma took a deep breath, "I see you like to torture me, sending me to our old home as soon as I get back." she spoke her mind.

"Kixma don't be difficult. Zexion's death..."

"Don't." She stepped back.

"Do we need to talk?"

"I don't know, do we!?" She snapped.

"You heard," he stated, crossing his arms.

She looked away.

"Mika,"

She snapped her head up. He rarely uses real names unless he has a point to it. "You betrayed me," was all she said.

"Now you see why I didn't want you to go. Your double missions are punishment for going around me. Zexion had to go; he was in the way to kingdom hearts."

"More things that's right for the organization, but not..."

"You do understand. Good. Now off to your missions once you are prepared."

"Isa..." Kixma looked at him.

"We have our hearts to get back. Don't forget, we remember what it is like. That is what makes us different. We remember our past, you were always like the little sister I never had. We can go back to that."

"You claim it's good for the gift of the goddess... killing him was the only way?"

Saïx went to close the distance, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Remember one thing. You and I are still family as you call us." He took a step back before anyone can see him. "Now go on your missions. They need to be done, and I do not want to repeat myself. We can talk later." Kixma left.

* * *

A black portal opened up a beach. Palm trees were on an island, were the sun was shining down. Kixma walked out, taking a deep breath of the salty air. She closed her eyes feeling the warmth. Luxord stepped out as well. "First time at the beach?" he asked.

"No, but I don't see it often. I really like the feel of sand between my toes." She smiled. "Recon mission at the beach, now that's what I'm talking about!"

Luxord looked ahead, "By glance, this island is nothing special."

"Where there is heartless, there are those who hold darkness in their hearts." Kixma walked on. "And all we have to do is follow the heartless." She spotted shadows. "There."

Luxord smirked, "An expert at the game, are you?"

"After so many recon missions, it all becomes routine." They walked into a forest, still following the heartless. Soon they arrived to a cliff. "Mmm..." She looked around.

"Found something," Luxord smirked. He had summoned his gambler nobodies.

Kixma walked over, and looked to what he saw. A hidden entrance lay just below near the water. "Summoning is just a waste," she spoke. "They cannot process the same as us." She found a ledge she can jump down to that leads to the cave.

"Yes, well," Luxord sent the nobodies on ward, "One does not win the game with haste."

"Yeah? Well I'm kind of living on it lately. I have much on my plate, and not enough time. "

"That isn't healthy. Talk to Saïx. You lost the gamble, no since in losing the game."

"I have to pay my ante." She looked at him, "Didn't you teach me that? Besides I'm getting enough sleep, barely, but I can get through this. 2 weeks have passed, 6 more left."

The nobodies returned. "It's clear," he spoke. The two humanoid Nobodies jumped down.

Inside the cave laid gold and silver. Kixma looked around. "A hideout."

"Some pirates' treasure," Luxord corrected. He walked to the middle, "No one but a pirate will hide their treasure in a cave. Greedy as they are, they do make great fun with poker."

"Makes sense, the heartless are attracted to the greed."

"And lust, and the other deadly sins. So, pirates huh? Make for an interesting game."

Kixma walked next to Luxord, "Odd coins, weird skulls on each one."

"I'll be sure to come back, let's RTC shall we?"

"You go, I'll head to my other mission," Kixma nodded her head.

"Talk to Saïx," Luxord left.

After taking care of shadow blobs at Neverland, she entered her room. Just like any other night after double missions, she crashed upon her bed. "Stupid Luxord, acting like I have time to talk..." She closed her eyes. She hasn't even had time to go to the league. What makes him think she will have enough time to talk to Saïx? Hell she doesn't even have time to herself.

* * *

Kixma found herself finishing earlier the next day. She sat on top of a building within the dessert city of Agrabah. She finally can relax for a little while at least. Though with a relaxed mind came the thoughts Kixma couldn't keep at bay. In a few ways, she was taking advantage of the double missions. She finally got her Zero Gear weapon. She was now working on payments to the moogles for adding her with yet another gift from their home world, were she can walk and it will help replenish magic.¹ Besides that, the missions were keeping her busy to the point she won't think.

Now, she has time to think. Zexion was gone, it was weird not having ice-cream after missions with him, all because Saïx had wanted him dead. It's the same with Vexen, but Vexen wasn't Zexion. Zexion was her best friend. She knew him since preschool. And Saïx, she knew all her life. He was like family; he was her brother's best friend. She knew Saïx will do anything to get them their hearts back, or at least himself, Axel, and herself.

She noticed one thing though, even through her busyness, Saïx was different, just a bit off somehow. She always saw him and her brother together before heading off, but Axel no longer is there. Something was going on between them, she just knew it. Perhaps it was related to Zexion.

"Zexy, you didn't have to die..."

 _In case you missed it, the moogles home world that I picked for them is Ivalice. Even though characters from FFXII hasn't been introduced, I still wanted to play with some of the concepts the game had to offer. Sure her magic replenishes with each step, she only wanted it so she could save money by not having to buy Ethers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Dessert sun was beating down at Kixma, for she still hasn't moved. "Kixma, there you are, your missions are done. RTC, you need your rest." She heard Saïx's voice. He walked to her.

"You are out of the castle? How shocking." She responded, still looking out into the landscape before her.

"Luxord believes you are being over worked, and yet you do not complain."

"No use, I did agree to do double missions."

"To avoid any harsh thoughts." He looked at the sky.

"Yeah," She looked at him, she was glad in a way, that she, and Axel only got to see this side of Saïx, instead of the controlled side. "Just hard to believe Zexy isn't here. All because of you... because you believe he would have stopped you from the gift of the goddess."

Saïx humped. "Kixma, you must know, Axel and I were looking into other ways to get our hearts, just ours and yours. Zexion found out and of course he wanted to stop us, as he was very loyal to this organization. He didn't tell you?"

She shook her head, "No, though knowing him I can see why. He would have thought it was his burden to bear. I mean, the founding members had a hand in raising the both of us, so I would have been turn between you and Axel, and the rest of the organization. I see why you and Axel never said anything. So what now? You still?"

"No," Saïx answered, "Kingdom Hearts shall be ours in due time."

Kixma looked down, "So, that's the truth then? The whole truth?"

"Yes, now you need rest."

"I know," She stood up, "What's going on between you and Axel anyways? Never see you two together lately."

"He has been spending his time with the Keyblade wielders. He has changed." Saïx opened the portal and left.

Kixma knew that's all she would get out of him. She followed him, they entered the grey room. She walked by Saïx, "Thank you for telling me the truth," she walked out, and went to bed. Things hasn't changed, Saïx knew that he was keeping her under control again.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. Everyone within the organization was outside at the Altar of Naught, on top of the highest tower of the Castle that Never Was. Kixma stood next to her brother, and finally got the chance to meet Xion. "She's been busy," Axel spoke on her behalf.

"Double missions," Kixma responded before Xion could ask why. "Anyways I do hope we can work together soon. It's no fun being with guys all the time." She laughed.

"Yeah," Xion nodded her head with a smile.

Xemnas looked to the sky, there a heart was seen, it wasn't big or anything, but it is proof enough the hearts are gathering. "The time has arrived. Look to the skies!" He raised his arms high. "There hangs the heart of all hearts-Kingdom Hearts-shining down on us at last. See the countless hearts that have gathered? Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness...and bliss. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world." He lowered his arms, and turned around. He looked at the group. "My friends! Remember why we have organized-all the things we hope to achieve. The strength of the human heart is vast. Soon, though...we will have gained power over it! Never again will it...have power over us."

Kixma walked to Xigbar, "There it is, right out that window, Kingdom Hearts. What do you make of it?" He asked.

"It's pretty," she responded, "Almost there huh? Come on, Saïx paired us up again."

Xigbar gave a small laugh, "It's pretty, she says. Ha as if! Finally we are reaching our goal pet."

"So I see," She responded with a yawn. "There aren't enough hours in the day."

* * *

Kixma looked at Kingdom Hearts. It has only been a few days since it had appeared. It became her symbol of hope. Demyx walked up to her, she opened her mouth. " _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wondering soul knows no rest_."

"We get to work together," He smiled. "Been missing you at the poker league."

"Yeah, so is everyone else I bet."

"Xigbar doesn't."

She smirked, "Not that he will show anyways." She opened a portal. They walked into another unknown world. She looked around, it was dark, and they looked as if they were in a graveyard.

"Spooky," Demyx spoke looking around. "How about you go that way and..."

"No. I'm not falling for your trick for me to do all the work." She responded. "I have another mission after this..."

"And I salute you on your hard work!"

"Come on." She dragged him to the only way out. A town was seen, more of the dark elements were there.

"This reminds me of Halloween," Demyx spoke.

"Halloween?" Kixma looked around.

"You don't know what it is? It's when kids go around trick-or-treating for candy, people dress up, try to scare each other, watch scary movies..." Demyx trailed off, "You never done it?"

"Hmmm..." Kixma thought back, "I'm not sure, don't remember celebrating anything like that... Christmas yeah... but all holidays kind of stopped once I've became a Nobody."

"Right... How old were you again?"

"Nine," Kixma walked ahead, "So this reminds you of Halloween?"

"Yeah!" Demyx ran forward, "Look, vampire citizens, and look over here, bubbly green goo!" He pointed to a water fountain that had green acid in it.

Kixma blinked at him, "That's what you are going to call it? It looks like acid you dope." She couldn't help but laugh. "Pumpkins are around to... apart of the celebration?"

"Oh yes!" Demyx ran to her. "Halloween isn't from Radiant Garden? How boring."

"Well, I'm not sure... I mean I remember dressing up, but as a princess or a cat... but really I don't remember much. Most of my memories before the organization were either with Axel and Saïx, or with Zexion and the ones from the castle he lived at."

"Hmm..." Demyx looked around, "That really blows..."

Kixma walked on, "Come on Demy, we still got things to check out."

"Like what?"

"Heartless and what darkness brings them here." Kixma walked on. She spotted a couple soldier heartless. "So easy to spot them."

Demyx followed her; they ended up outside of town into another graveyard. Inside was a big hill that curls up at the top.

"Strange," she spoke.

Demyx looked at it, "Not much to this world. Halloween fits it perfectly."

"Yeah," She walked around, "The darkness is strong in this world, plenty of darkness. Mission is done. Report it for me?"

"What? Wait..." Demyx stepped back.

Kixma turned to him, putting her hand on her hip. "Please Demy?" She asked. "Do it for me?"

Demyx took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, but that means I have to face X-face..."

"Thank you!" She smiled, opening the portal. "I owe you one!"

* * *

"We are paired up with today?" Kixma blinked.

"Why does that surprise you?" Axel asked back.

"It doesn't, just been a while since it's just been you and me working on a mission outside of C.O." She responded. "Today gives me a chance to try out my new spell. It should help you out nicely. Ready when you are."

Axel rolled his eyes, "You must give pointers to Roxas by the way."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Roxas is being paired up with Demyx lately."

"Roxas doesn't have that feminine charm that I do," Kixma laughed. "Come on, I don't have all day."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A quick thanks for those who favorite and follow this story! And thanks to that one special person who added me to their favorite author list! You have no idea how much it made my day.**_

 **Chapter 3**

It was another mission at twilight town. Kixma walked next to her brother as they entered the sandlot. A giant ice cube heartless appeared.

Axel shook his head, "He thinks I need help with this?"

"Right?" Kixma agreed. A few more appeared. "Let's do this." She cast her new spell. They ice heartless were covered in oil.

Axel used his flames. The heartless went down a lot faster than normal. He humped, and placed his hand on his sister's hair, ruffling it. "Good job sis. Now what was that spell?"

She knocked her brother's hand away from her. "Must you do that? I'm not a child anymore."

"Heh," He looked at her, "Never answered my question. More spoils from the moogles?"

"Yeah, pay high price for these things though. It's called oil. Its purpose is to help aid fire."

Axel looked at his sister, "Thought of me?"

She rolled her eyes. "What is with you? Is Roxas changing you back to who you once wore?"

Axel opened the portal, "Since when have I changed? Sheeh..."

Kixma laughed a little, "I never said it was a bad thing." She opened her own.

"You should join us, after your double missions. Xion wants female time as well. And Roxas needs a big sister figure."

Kixma stopped in her tracks. "You wouldn't mind? Heh, where's this new sharing coming from?"

Axel rubbed his head, "Excuse me for wanting to spend time with my friends and my little sister at the same time."

Kixma walked to her brother, and hugged him from behind. "Lea..."

Axel sighed a bit, "No reason to get all mushy."

Kixma let him go and turned around. "Right... Sorry... But you know, it has been awhile, since we and our friends would hang together."

"Humph, me and you, we are truly never apart, got it memorized?" He smirked.

Kixma smiled, "I know, I'm in by the way. See ya," she walked to the darkness, leading her to her next mission.

Since Roxas has joined, Axel has changed, like his old self, almost. He was different at C.O... But it was nice. Now others got to see what she always saw, the protective older brother she always knew. Besides Axel must know how lonely Kixma was, as lonely as one without a heart can be anyways. He wasn't dumb, he was anything but. He had to make amends somehow with her.

* * *

A few days had passed, Kixma stood outside of Beast's Castle. Behind her was the door to the bridge, beyond that the organization does not yet know. The castle itself was made of stone. Roxas stood by her, "Let's get started shall we?"

Roxas nodded his head, "Yeah."

The explored the castle, collecting heartless. They soon stood in a hidden hallway in the castle of in the west wing. Kixma looked around.

"I don't get it," Roxas finally spoke.

"Get what?"

"How are you able to get Demyx to work?" He looked at her, "Tried to get Axel to answer he just told me to ask you. I saw Demyx reporting to Saïx about 5 days ago."

Kixma shook her head, "Even the laziest friend help another out every now and then." She looked at him.

"But all he does is play on his sitar." Roxas walked on, "Even in battle."

"You do notice he controls water with it in battle right?" Kixma asked walking next to him, "He does more recon missions anyways."

"So, how do you get away with it, and not me or Xion?"

"He knows I'll play him back one way or another, I do owe him a favor now..." She yawned, "Anyways Demy... he isn't really your friend now is he?"

"No, not really."

"There ya go." She smiled.

"Axel said you will join us for ice-cream once your double missions are over?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good." He smiled, "We don't want you to be lonely."

Kixma stopped walking, being caught off guard. "Thank you, for caring." She walked on.

"That's why you don't complain right? Using the 2nd mission to avoid missing Zexion?"

"It's really that transparent?" She sighed. "You only met him once I believe. He was my best friend."

"That was one thing I wanted to ask you. Axel said he didn't have a best friend, so he couldn't answer my question. He said to ask you once I get the chance."

Kixma eyes widen. The rift between Axel and Saïx was bigger than she thought. She regained her composer. "This question is what?"

"What is it like having a best friend?"

"It's hard to explain. Wouldn't you like to know yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Don't worry," Kixma smiled, "You really are innocent aren't you?"

"Oh jee, thanks." he laughed.

* * *

"Need you to go back to Castle Oblivion." Kixma heard Saïx through Axel's wall.

"We or you?" Axel asked.

"The castle hasn't given up all its secrets. And there's one in particular Lord Xemnas is especially interested in."

"You mean the chamber. We turned that place inside out. If it's there we're not gonna find it just by looking. Should hear Kixma's theory, she thinks it's locked away by a keyblade."

"Hmm, then let me give you another incentive. Naminé isn't the only one who can trace her beginnings at Castle Oblivion. Xion comes from there too."

"Huh?"

"Two of your favorite people. Still think another visit is a waste of time?"

"Humph... Whatever. You're the one who wants me to go. Don't try and dress it up as a favor."

Saïx humped.

"Let me guess... That chamber will tell you everything you don't know about Xemnas's true agenda. Is that the idea?"

"The Chamber of Repose, and its antipode, the Chamber of Waking... Xemnas isn't telling us something. And the missing chamber, the Chamber of Waking-it holds all the answers. We need those answers to gain the upper hand-for our own reasons."

"Hmm... Look, I knew Vexen and Zexion would be obstacles. That's why they're not here anymore. When have I ever complained about the dirty work? … I cleared the way to the top for you. Just do me a favor and don't trip on the way up."

"A solo mission in Castle Oblivion... Expect the orders soon."

* * *

Xaldin took charge of the mission. He had deemed Kixma too slow when they were out looking for any heartless threats for Roxas or Xion to take care off. The redhead followed in silence. She found this mission boring, then again Xaldin and herself tend not to interact much. She knew not to talk; he would have answered any questions and then drop the conversation. He liked his silence.

Once they completed the mission, Kixma took off to her next. She walked on another island this time, much like the one she and Luxord went to. This island was on the same world however so no surprise there. The woods lead up to a city, where many people were out in about. She looked around; it really smelt like people with poor hygiene, alcohol, and gun powder. She made note of activities the people near the water were up to. It looked like guards were guarding a few ships, and then in a building some people were gambling and things like that. There were also signs of gentleman enjoying female entertainment. She walked on.

This recon mission is pointless. It seemed like another smelly old port town where the rich where wigs to hid their unkempt unwashed hair, women wore tight corsets, and the men took off to work. Children played pirate, while men who has been at seas all the time, are enjoying their land time with booze and women. The darkness here is plain as day.

Since they are an unclean civilization, their water supply would be just as nasty. No wonder there are so many drunks. Kixma had to wonder how they can live like this. No wonder many turn to pirates. Many had to be around; children usually play out what they see after all. She spent 15 minutes walking in that town. The darkness was in fact dark, however no heartless have yet reach this town. Give it time though. Her mission was complete. She returned, gave her report, and went to her room.

She started thinking about Roxas and Ventus again. After all, it was only the day before she worked with Roxas. She thought about the past when Ventus and Terra had saved her. She could never forget that day. She met people outside her own world for the first time.

Then a few days passed, and a new visitor appeared, Xehanort, and now he was Xemnas. Kixma sat up, finally putting some information together. She mistook Xehanort for Terra at first. So, what happened to him? She looked out the window knowing full well, she may never know. Though now, she wanted to pay a visit to Castle Oblivion.

Castle Oblivion, the power to visit memories from your past. She had to go back to that day, the day she meet Xehanort. She will go as soon as she has the chance. Her past may hold some of the answers she may be looking for.

The next day Kixma looked at the window at the grey room. A sign was there. It was perfect timing, a vacation day. Saïx was nowhere to be seen, so she was free to leave.

* * *

Kixma held a card on one of the castle oblivion's floors. The doors opened up, and she walked in. She saw Radiant Garden as it once was, not the Hallow Bastion it was now.

She walked up to the castle, to see a young Mika and a young Ienzo reading a book together. The lord of the castle, Ansem the Wise walked to them. He had blond hair, and had some ice-cream. "We have someone new joining us." The two children took their ice-cream and looked at each other. The scene changed.

Ansem took Ienzo and Mika outside. There Aeleus and Dilan stood guard. Even, Braig, and an unknown man was there who had white hair. Mika looked up at him, "Terra?" she asked.

Braig looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "Terra? Ha, as if."

"My name is Xehanort." The man spoke.

"Sorry," Mika spoke, "You look a lot like someone I met..."

The memory ended. Kixma walked out the doors, to the exit. She leaned against one of the white walls. Xigbar knew Terra... what happened all those years ago? Xehanort looked like Terra, why? Siblings, or was it something more? Xigbar will have the answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vacation day was going on still. The castle was quite as Kixma walked up to Xigbar's bedroom. She knocked on the door. When "Yo," was heard she walked in. She still had her manners after all.

"Pet? Why, what a nice surprise." Xigbar sat at his desk.

"Hey Xiggy." She closed his door, so that way no one can hear what she was about to ask him.

"Been busy I see."

"Do you remember back when we all lived at Radiant Garden?" She leaned against the now closed door.

Xigbar raised his eyebrow. "Just say what's on your mind Pet."

"What happened exactly, to Ventus and Terra? I know you met Terra at least."

"Heh," Xigbar smirked, "Can't say I haven't seen this coming. It was long ago, as if I remember every detail."

"Xiggy..."

He looked at her, "Terra and Ventus were keyblade wielders they saved the worlds from those Inversed. You know those weird creatures."

"Yeah..." Kixma looked at him, "Why did Xehanort look like Terra?"

"Ha, as if I should know," He looked away from her.

Kixma sat on his bed. "You really don't know?"

"Heh, of course not. Back then we didn't have the power to move between worlds. I know as much as you do. As if it's a big deal, doesn't affect us one bit."

Kixma lay back, "I guess you're right."

"Enjoying my bed pet?" He looked at her.

"I'll think I'll go take a nap."

"Not on my bed, you're not."

Kixma got up to walk to the door. "Got a few more days left. Then back to the league."

"Want me say I miss you? As if."

"I know you won't say it, but you're a softy on the inside."

Xigbar laughed, "No way, as if number Ø."

"For me you are," She teased once more.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Kixma turned to face him, "Fine, don't admit it, but you know, your actions say otherwise."

"Heh, too smart for ya own good, Pet."

Kixma smiled softly, and turned around. "Later."

* * *

Kixma stood out on the bridge within Beast's Castle. Xion was with her. The brunette walked to the red head. Kixma looked into the woods. "Saïx said don't worry about the castle, Roxas and Xaldin are taking care of the recon there. You and I have to find out where this path leads to."

"I don't see anything," Xion spoke.

"There are horse's footprints on the trail." Kixma started, "That's what we are going to follow."

"Question is where do they lead?"

Kixma sighed, "Poor Roxas, having to work with Xaldin."

"What's wrong with Xaldin?" They began to walk down the path.

"Well, Xaldin can be tricky... from what I remember he was glad to lose his heart. I think he was in a bad break up or something."

"I see... Is it normal to remember your past?"

"You don't?" Kixma looked at the young girl, "Amnesia is common. Your past could have been horrid, so your mind made you forget everything when you became Xion. Don't quote me or anything, just an idea."

"And Roxas too?"

Kixma nodded her head. "He doesn't either? Amnesia is just a way for the brain to protect yourself."

"Mmm... You are still doing double missions?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow is my last day."

"That's good. Oh! Axel said he wanted either me or Roxas to give you a message as he didn't see you yesterday."

"A message?"

"He is off on a classified recon mission. He didn't give details. He will be gone for a while."

Kixma nodded her head. "Okay."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Naw gotta have a heart to worry," Kixma looked ahead. "Besides my big brother can take care of himself, he'll be back."

"Yeah." Xion smiled. "You are still welcome to join us."

"Okay," Kixma smiled back.

Kixma and Xion had arrived to where the horse tracks had lead too. It was just a village, or a small town. People where walking on minding their business.

"A town," Xion said.

"Looks like it, from what you said the castle is under a spell of some kind, and yet Belle is not under it. Perhaps she is from here."

"Maybe." The two female Nobodies walked through the town. They saw many shops. Then Kixma sensed darkness. She looked at the source. A tall, muscular man with black hair pulled in a pony tail was seen. She noticed a chubby little guy following him. The taller man noticed them, and flashed a smile, his teeth was white. Kixma couldn't deny he was attractive, but looks weren't everything.

He walked up to the girls, Kixma looked around. There were 3 identical triplets glaring at her. It was annoying Kixma too say the least. "You aren't from around here." came the man, his voice was thick.

"We are not." Kixma spoke.

"I am Gaston, this is Le Fou. You are?" He grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

She pulled her hand away. "It doesn't matter what my name is." His darkness is great, and he is irritating her, just because he is ignoring Xion. He also seemed full of himself. "We've got a job to do, excuse us." She walked away with Xion.

"Am I invisible?" Xion asked.

"Pay him no heed." Kixma answered.

"Wait, Mistress!" Gaston stepped in her way. "What were two young ladies doing in the woods all by yourself? It's unwise to travel alone. I'm the best hunter in my village, I can help."

"Ah," Kixma smirked with a bit of mischief. "Unless where we fleeing from are proven to be even more dangerous, a walk through the woods wouldn't scare us." She looked at Xion continuing her little act, "But at last we had to. It's quite tragic; I wouldn't bore you with our scars. What can you tell us about this town?"

Gaston explained. It was just a normal French town. He went into great detail about himself though.

Kixma continued her act, "Why thank you, Gaston." She curtsied, Xion followed her lead. "We must get some rest now." One the girls were out of view, they left back into the woods.

"What shall I tell Saïx?" Xion asked.

"That it's just a small village, Belle may be from here, and the darkness that Gaston has. Annoying as he is, that darkness can't be ignored."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Xion returned, while Kixma went to her next world.

Kixma was prepared to fight this pure heartless known as Nova shadow in Wonderland. She walked on, with Bubble, haste, and protect on her. To her surprise, the Nova shadow was already fighting. The heartless was taken care of, and its attacker faced her. She looked, it was Xemnas. He wanted something that was for sure. He took care of the mission. He walked to her. All she could think was 'Shit, I'm in trouble.'

"Kixma, I am aware of all the hard work you do for this organization," he started. "Kingdom Hearts is in our view; tell me how these double missions are?"

"It's been a killer sir," she admitted, "However, I must pay the price."

"And tomorrow is your last day. Tell me, number Ø, what did you find out yesterday? The truth is in your memories. You found something out."

Kixma looked away from him, she was too worried about getting in Saïx's was she forgot to stay clear of Xemnas's. "Did you watch me?"

"I did."

"Then you know. But does it change anything?" She looked at him, "I'm still working for you and..."

"Relax," Xemnas spoke, "You're not in trouble, just remarkable what's all in your memory and how you peace together information." He touched her face. "I have in a way raised you and Zexion. It's always sad to see loved ones die, even without hearts." He pulled away.

Kixma thought things couldn't get worse. So, she had to ask him, "What happened 10 years ago? Why did I mistake you as Terra?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," Xemnas looked at her. "I lost my memory when I took Terra's body. Braig had helped an injured me to the castle. Wasn't long before I was welcomed."

Xemnas is in Terra's body? Kixma looked; she knew she wouldn't get much more on the subject, "Why share this with me?"

"You would have put it together eventually, and I would not have you go behind my back. We are family, rather you believe it or not, you know Zexion did."

"Y...yes sir." Kixma closed her eyes. "I couldn't save him, or the others."

"We are getting Kingdom Hearts; your gift of the goddess is within your grasp. Don't let their death be in vain. You are stronger than this, show it."

* * *

Kixma stood in the grey room near the windows, thinking what Xemnas did today. Kingdom Hearts was in view, it was so small, but the more hearts they get the bigger Kingdom Hearts would be. It would be complete. She punched the window with the side of her fist. Zexion punching the wall entered her head. He should be here. She was 'glad' she was busy, now that it's all whinnying down, she had time to think. Thinking was the last thing she wanted to do. Xemnas he took control of the mission, he can dress it all he wants dragging Zexion into it, he had one goal, and that was to make sure that was to make sure she didn't get in his way.

She might as well do as Xemnas wished and stayed out of the way. Leave that type of work to Sora, wherever he was at. Kixma wasn't stupid, Organization had made an enemy. No matter the reason, they are collecting hearts, imprisoning them. It's only a matter of time, so where is he? Naminé is fixing his memories no doubt.

Xion also interests her; she was from Castle Oblivion giving Saïx's word. Xion has no memories from before, why is that? A case of amnesia, or is it something more? What is her story? She will allow Axel do all the dirty work.

She saw Zexion in her mind; she wanted to talk to him about this. To hear his theories, they were always more advanced than hers. He plugged in the missing information with his logic. She held her hand out flat against the glass towards Kingdom Hearts, her partner in crime was gone. So what shall she do now?

"Kixma," Came Luxord, "Done already?"

Kixma turned around. "Yeah, today was no sweat at all."

Luxord noticed she was off. "Your poker face needs more work."

"Missing Zexion." She looked back at Kingdom Hearts. "Has nothing to do with missions."

"Poker League is about to start, let's go shall we?"

Kixma walked to him, "Yeah, it's been forever!"

"You'll be back to normal in no time. It just takes time to adjust is all."

Kixma nodded her head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you are enjoying your memorial weekend. Please give a review, I know I suck at conversation descriptions. Any advice would be super awesome.**_

 **Chapter 5**

On Kixma's last day of double missions, she was in Agrabah with Xigbar. "Where to?" She asked. She was already hot and sweaty do to the weather and the fact that she was wearing black didn't help anything.

"This way," Xigbar leaded them to the dessert.

"I know why I mistook Xehanort as Terra." Kixma confessed.

"Found out the truth did ya?"

"You knew what those things were, you did help didn't you? You lied no?"

"Heh, not my story to share Pet. Now don't go thinking you have some grand role to play in this story, ha, as if! If anything you have a supporting role."

They arrived in a ghost town, which most buildings were mostly buried in the sand. "That I know," Kixma spoke, "I'm not a Keyblade wielder, or nothing like that. I rather heal then fight, so of course I'm the supporter. I'm supporting the villain while getting my heart."

"Accepting your role as a villain?"

"Guess so."

"Good, you are going to be tested on that Pet. That Gaston, you would be in charge into making his darkness grow. You know, just until the heartless do their job."

"Gaston?" Kixma asked. "You gotta be kidding! That self centered... gah! He is so annoying; I don't want his heart or his Nobody within our ranks."

"Doesn't matter." Xigbar shrugged off.

"When do I start?" She sighed in defeat.

"Up to Saïx. Come on, that heartless isn't gonna kill itself."

* * *

The next day, Kixma sat at the clock tower with Xion and Roxas for the first time. She had ice-cream with her, looking at the sunset.

"Are you glad you got to work less?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, can catch up on sleep. Been told that I have to raise Gaston's darkness." she vented.

"Who is Gaston?" Roxas asked.

"Someone annoying," Xion spoke. "We think he is from the same village as that woman Belle."

"Oh,"

"He's not someone special," Kixma sighed, "Just an assignment I wish I have no part of."

"Do you know what mission Axel is doing?" Roxas had to ask.

"How should I know? I'm his sister, and I didn't get a see ya later." Kixma somewhat lied.

"He couldn't find you," Xion defended.

"Yeah... It doesn't matter." Kixma yawned, "Was with Xiggy anyways. So, Roxas, Xion, how are you getting along with everything?"

* * *

Kixma stood outside of the small French town. From the shadows she watched Gaston, trying to figure out how to draw out the darkness. She found out that Belle was indeed from this village. She heard how Gaston had wanted her, maybe she could use that.

She heard moment in the woods; she went to check it out. She saw Riku in the Organization Coat. His hair was longer, and he wore a cloth over his eyes, he had also had a growth sprout within the last three months. Kixma walked behind him, "Looks like you are as tall as me now, or taller Riku."

"Kixma?" Riku turned around. "Who is that girl with the sham of a Keyblade?"

"There can be more than one Keyblade Wielder you know. She interests you?"

"Who's Nobody is she?"

"Don't know, sorry."

"You should really quit the organization. You said you don't find me an enemy."

"I don't. As I told you it's not as simple as just running away. I have my brother... and others that I get along with."

"What was the reason of Castle Oblivion?"

"All I know is that its floors can allow you to visit and even relive your memories, just as you saw. Our mission was to get rid of the traitors. The messed up Sora it seems, altering his memory and all. Vexen wanted your data to make the fake you to stop the traitors. It failed, so they wanted to use the real you. Sora took care of himself, and then you were no longer needed, so Zexion went to see you."

"Right…"

"Riku, you should be careful, the organization knows about an imposter, I was told about it today."

"Don't worry about me."

Kixma laughed softly, "As if I had the heart. Tell me, is Naminé fixing Sora's memories?"

Riku nodded his head, "Not gonna share his location."

"Wasn't gonna ask that. Where is my friend?"

"At the bridge. Why does she look like Kairi?"

"Don't know," She left Riku.

Kixma found Xion lying on the bridge; she looked like she was in pain. Kixma cast curaga while running up to her. "Xion!" She sat down on her knees.

"It's not a sham. My keyblade isn't a shame is it Kixma?"

"No, of course not. Pay no attention to Riku..."

"You have faced him before? He told me why he wears our coat."

"I have, what happened?"

"My mission was to dispose of him. He beat me, he wants to know what I am, and I don't even know what that means. Kixma, he said he wears the coat to make sure his best friend sleeps peacefully."

"Take it easy," Kixma soothed. "I met Riku at Castle Oblivion... I never actually fought him... but we had talked... He wants me to quit the organization..."

"He said I should leave too... So what am I?"

"Xion... Come on let's RTC."

"Okay..."

* * *

Kixma arrived at the tower, Axel and Roxas were there. She sat next to Axel, "Hey."

"Kixma, have you seen Xion?" Roxas asked.

"No," she lied.

"Do you have anything you want to protect? That it's a scary thought to be without? Was at Beast's Castle, he has this rose he wants to protect."

"My brother," Kixma looked out to the sky.

* * *

Kixma stood outside in the city with Axel. He was leaning against one of the buildings. "Do I owe you a welcome back? Didn't left without a word, only to Roxas and Xion." Kixma spoke.

"Couldn't find you. Seems like we are siblings."

"What do you mean?"

"We both have questions, and we both have answers. Knew you went to Castle Oblivion on vacation day, you left evidence."

"Just what are your questions then?" Kixma went to set on a stoop.

"Why do you think that room is locked away?"

"Zexion's theory. You remember me telling you about how I got saved by Terra and Ventus? It's clear there can be many keyblade wielders. And we haven't found it, so odds are one of these keyblade wielders locked this room away."

"Not even your own work." He shook his head.

"I would have gotten to that thought eventually..." She rolled her eyes. "I must say, Saïx needs to visit you when I'm not next door. The walls aren't thick enough to block out his voice. Xion is from Castle Oblivion?"

"Haven't found the answer yet. Gonna ask Saïx, when not sure."

"Xion wants to know what she is, as do I. I see a brunette version of Naminé... Riku sees Kairi... Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, but how is Xion related?"

"Riku?"

"Uh... about that, he saw us at Beast's castle..."

"The whole truth." Axel looked at her, his arms crossed. "Wouldn't be a very good brother if I couldn't tell when you're hiding something."

"Well, Riku fought Xion, as it was her mission. I ran into him, we chatted, and I checked on Xion."

"Saïx should tell me."

"You sure about that?" She walked to her brother. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I don't think he would just tell you know. Roxas told me you didn't have a best friend. You haven't been straight with him, or he you. You guys are drifting, and both of you know it."

"Stuff happens," He responded. "Were you aware the Riku Replica wasn't the first replica? There were two"

"What's the other replica?"

"Don't know."

"If Zexion was around I would ask him. He's not stupid enough to just write that down... He was closer to Vexen than I was... Maybe Vexen's own notes would be the place to look."

"Leaving me to do the work?" He smirked.

"You are the best at snooping," Kixma stepped away, "Roxas, he can't know about this. He trusts you, and Xion. So innocent, and if he ever found out we are looking into Xion... How would he react?"

"Xion is our friend too."

"I know, but she wonders too... She needs space at the moment though. Riku called her a sham, she is taking it hard."

* * *

Xion sat down within skull rock, Kixma knelt beside her, casting poisona. "I'm sorry my head wasn't in it."

Kixma shook her head, "It's alright. We got the heartless, and I do understand. Riku got into your head."

Xion was no longer poisoned. "I don't know what I am. I'm getting memories that are returning, a boy in red, with a duck and a dog. And I can't face Roxas, I just can't."

Kixma stood up. "These memories, I have no idea what they could mean, but it is clear these memories... they can't be yours. Opposite sex for one. Why can't you face Roxas? Is it because he has a keyblade?"

"Yeah."

"If you need space take it. Of course Roxas would wonder what's up, but you have to take care of yourself first."

"Thanks Kixma," Xion softly smiled.

The red head smiled back, "It's nothing. Why were you so ready to tell me about Riku in the first place?"

"He said a woman of the opposing nation helped him, before we fought. He asked about her fate."

"He remembered," Kixma smiled softly.

"Saïx called me a mistake, am I one?"

"Don't worry what he thinks. He is a jerk when things don't go his way."

"How long have you known him?"

"All my life, but he wasn't always like this. There was a whole other side that seems almost gone. Anyways you ready to RTC?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

Kixma sat at the poker league. Her brother was a no show, but the usual were. She sat next to Luxord and Xigbar.

"Have you heard of the imposter?" Demyx started. "Scary stuff, I don't wanna face him."

"Heh, as if they would send you. Xigbar patted Kixma's shoulder. "Our Pet here may face him though."

"Yeah," Kixma started, "Send the healer out..."

"Heh, you aren't a bad fighter either. Don't sell yourself short Pet."

"It's not like he would appear soon," Came Luxord after winning. "He is hard to spot, and doesn't stay in one area for long. Though if it was, the game wouldn't be exciting."

"What can we do?" Kixma asked, "If Saïx had his way, he would have us die to bring him down instead of retreating and try another day." she the sighed, "He can be relentless."

"Yet effective," Saïx spoke coming into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How effective is it for have us die, when we could retreat and try a different reproach?" Kixma faced Saïx who just interrupted after overhearing Kixma talk about him behind his back in such a rude way.

"One who fails shouldn't be in our rank." Saïx said simply.

"We don't have much of a rank now do we?" Kixma snapped standing up. "Half of us are gone as it is! We can't afford to lose more!"

"My methods are effective. Some targets are going to be dangerous." Saïx spoke, "You are right that we can't lose anymore members. That should be enough inspiration not to screw things up."

Kixma knew she couldn't win this argument, but didn't any of them matter? No... Of course not, he sent the C.O. team for elimination, every last one of them besides Axel. She wasn't even allowed to go, so she wasn't counting herself. She brought her head low. What about her, did she matter to him at all? She opened her mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. Is she his pawn just one of his chess pieces?

"Kixma?" Demyx asked.

She ignored him and looked at the blue haired Nobody, then to Xigbar. She lowered her glaze once again.

"What brings you here?" Xigbar asked.

"Just passing by," Saïx then turned and left.

Kixma sat down taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, let's just play."

"Interesting," Luxord spoke, "Seemed to have cut you like you have a heart."

"Don't let X-face get to you," came Demyx.

There was some silence. "He is changing... into someone I just don't like." Kixma finally spoke. If Saïx views her as a pawn, fine she'll play along, but she is the woman of the opposing nation, she will go and make her own path. She has people she gets along with, but no more putting the organization ahead of moral reasoning. She will stick around just because of her brother and her friends.

"It happens," Demyx summoned his sitar, "You guys play the next round without me."

Music filled the air, it started to relax Kixma. Demyx knew exactly what he was doing. She put her head on the table. " _When the war of the beasts brings about world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_... Do you think we will be able to get the gift of the goddess?"

"You are going to scare away Lady Luck with talk like that." Luxord spoke.

"Heh, don't you see Kingdom Hearts out there Pet?" Xigbar asked. "We'll get it."

* * *

Kixma stood out in the country, overlooking a house with some farm animals. Today she wasn't going to work with Gaston. No, instead, it's more recon work on his darkness. A short fat man walked out, he was the inventor, Belle's father in other words. She walked to him, "Hello, sorry to bug you..." she started.

"My god, are you okay?" he asked, "One usually avoids the woods, unless it's necessary, a pack of wolves..."

"I am okay, thank you." Kixma responded. "My name is Kixma."

"I'm Maurice. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you can tell me about Gaston, and why such darkness is in his heart."

"Why do you want to know that?" The old man started to throw some feed to the animals.

"You have seen those creatures I bet, weird looking things, black with yellow eyes, or even colorful with a heart like symbol on them?" She leaned against a tree in the open field.

"Them, they scare my animals..."

"They are called Heartless, they are attracted to Darkness. That man has darkness in his heart."

"Not surprised. Is Belle, is my daughter okay?"

"Do not worry, Beast is protecting her." Kixma reassured.

Maurice sighed in relief. "Back when Belle lived here, I had to go into the woods. I ended up at the castle, there I met Beast and became his prisoner. Belle came looking for me, and the Beast and Belle made a deal. A deal that set me free, but Belle had to take my place." He petted his goat. "Before Belle came, apparently Gaston proposed to her. He told her they will have 6 or 7 boys, and outside awaited the village, all ready to perform the marriage. Only Belle rejected him, kicked him out of the house, having him land in mud.

"Anyways after she took my place, I went to Gaston, he didn't believe me. He came here, wanting to put me in a mental hospital. Belle arrived. The beast let her go; at that time they already were in love. She showed us the beast was real through a magic mirror, and a mob was formed. Belle and I were locked up, but we got free. We arrived at the castle only to find it defending itself with its own inanimate objects. Gaston went after the beast... and he almost died. After that, darkness took the world."

"I see," Kixma looked at the animals. "She was kidnapped, but the beast travelled everywhere just to find her. They are safe, Belle is lucky to find love."

"Why do you want to know Gaston's darkness?"

"The heartless is attracted to him. Thank you for sharing."

* * *

"You are here today," came Roxas.

Axel handed Kixma her ice-cream. She sat next to him, "Yesterday was a late mission, both of you weren't here, so I went to the league." She took a bite.

"How do you avoid pushing the wrong buttons?"

Kixma looked at the boys, "What?"

"Girls are complicated... you think asking one will help?" Axel asked.

Kixma raised her eyebrow, "What's going on Roxas?"

"Xion was here yesterday and no show today. Axel says it's best I don't go checking on her to avoid any button pushing."

"Men are hard to read to us females," Kixma jabbed her brother with her elbow. "Xion just needs space. She told you what happened?"

Roxas nodded his head.

"Saïx upset her, so she needs space. He upset me to on another reason..." She sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna go talk to him..."

"You think that's wise?" Axel asked, "Go poking a grizzly bear isn't a good idea."

"Unless you have honey." She smiled. "Later."

* * *

Kixma knocked on Saïx's door, it was already opened. He looked up from his desk. "Come in Kixma," he set down his pen.

She walked in, "I know what you said the other day... and I know you think of us weak if we can't perform, but uh... would you care if I was eliminated?"

"Don't be silly. We don't have hearts to care with. I see you have gotten some influence on how you behave as such."

"If you had a heart?" she asked.

"Kixma stop with this foolishness."

She took a deep breath. "Am I still important to you?"

"That is the real issue," Saïx spoke. "As I said, don't be foolish. Nothing in that regard has changed. How dense can you be?"

Kixma nodded her head. "Okay..."

"If there isn't anything else I have work to do."

Kixma took her leave.

* * *

"Does X-face not think?" Demyx whined at the league. This time Roxas were there, mostly to get Roxas's mind of Xion. Xion was still with herself. Axel didn't even show today at the tower.

"What now?" Luxord sighed.

"He had me help Roxas with heartless! I don't fight..."

"I did all the work." Roxas said. "Kixma help me understand this game..."

Kixma leaned over to look at his hand. "Well, you remember the kinds of hands right? Go for whatever one you think you can get a shot at winning." She helped his hand, "Like so..."

"Heh... Pet here is great with kids." Xigbar laughed.

"I'm not a kid!" Roxas yelled.

"Tiger better?"

"No!"

"What about me!?" Demyx asked. "Again getting paired up to fight... sweating is so gross."

Kixma sighed, "Chill out Demy. The imposter is out there, he may just want you to get experience just in case you found him." She played her hand.

Luxord showed his hand. "They wouldn't send a wimp like him out to face the imposter."

"Of course not," Xigbar laughed, "He would just run away."

Demyx grabbed his sitar, "I'm not taking this..."

"Demy..." Kixma laughed, "We're teasing, come on now."

"A change of subject then," Demyx sat back down. Roxas won that round.

"You think you got this on your own?" Kixma asked Roxas.

"I think so..." Roxas started... "So there are pairs, 3 of a kind, and 4 of a kind... full house... Does a full house beat a four of a kind?"

Luxord once again went over the cards.

* * *

Kixma arrived at the tower after her mission. Axel was there, "What's with that face?" he asked.

"What face?" Roxas asked.

Axel didn't answer. Kixma sat down. "You missed it," she started. "I took Roxas to the League yesterday."

"It was fun." Roxas dismissed.

"Wanna join again tonight?"

"Not tonight."

* * *

Kixma stood near the French town pacing; she didn't know what to do. She would rather trade missions with Demyx; he at least had a hunting mission.

"Hello," came Gaston, with his little side kick. "Here to see me? Not that I can blame you or anything. I AM the most attractive man in the village."

Kixma sighed, "Couldn't you just say hello like a normal person?"

"Well if that's what you want." He kissed her hand, "Hello, Miss Kixma."

She pulled her hand away. "What do you want?"

"What brings you here?"

"Belle," She decided to start pushing his buttons. "Princess Belle actually."

"Her? She doesn't live here." he became a bit darker.

"Do I hear hurt? Did she reject you? That's so sad." She pulled on his strings.

"I don't need your pity."

Right, because the best don't need it. She rejected you, so what?"

"Humph, no one says no to Gaston..."

"But she did. Did you love her? Or was it just because she was the most beautiful woman in the village?"

"What do you know of love?" He snapped.

"Nothing really... but she rejected you... so she did get away. Why not go after the triplets, they are pretty."

"They aren't one of a kind."

"Each heart is different."

"Go away,"

"As you wish, but you know, if you would have traveled the worlds to go save Belle, you would've had a chance. Beast saved her; he traveled the impossible to save her. Ta ta."

Kixma finished her report. Xigbar walked to her, "Pet, come on, your talents are needed."

"What's going on?"

"Heh, she faced the imposter again."

The two Nobodies entered Xion's room. Xion was lying on her bed. Kixma knelt down next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Riku is in this chapter!**_

 **Chapter 7**

Kixma sat next to Xion, looking over her, "Her wounds are healed, but she won't walk up right now. Her mental health needs to be healed too... that is up to her."

"Heh, tomorrow you are facing the imposter. Testing him only, figure out why poppet failed." Xigbar looked over at her, his true thoughts hidden.

"Right..." She sighed. "Why does Saïx call her a mistake?"

"Ha!" Xigbar laughed, "Nothing gets passed you. Top secret stuff... though as the healer Pet, you need to know what you are working with. She was never a Somebody; she is a puppet of Vexen's designs."

Kixma looked at Xion, she casted a few more healing spells, just to see if it works. It didn't work. Xion was a puppet... like the Riku Replica. Xigbar must trust her to tell her, that or he is bored and wants to see things unfold. Xion was still her friend though, that was not going to change. It makes sense to why she was getting Sora's memories. Is Roxas seeing him? She looked at Xigbar. "You trust me," she teased, "softy."

"Ha, as if!"

She laughed a bit. "So easy." She stood up, "Not much else I can do for her."

* * *

Kixma arrived at the tower. Roxas and Axel were talking. She sat right in her usual spot. She couldn't bring herself to tell them about Xion being out. Axel and she would need to talk though.

"Hey sis. Roxas try asking her."

"Roxas..." Kixma sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"He doesn't remember his past, he's like a new born."

"Jee, thanks!" Roxas pushed Axel into Kixma. "I just want to know what love is!"

Kixma blinked, "Not even some Somebodies who have hearts understand love... It's a romantic feeling though. So when you find someone you want to get intimate with, the answers should arrive then."

"Romantic?"

"You know people that are boyfriends and girlfriends..."

"Uh..."

Kixma sighed again, "I tried... Umm... let's see... If I kissed you that means I was intimate with you..."

"Stop." Axel interrupted. "This is enough."

Kixma looked at her brother then back at Roxas, "Boyfriend and girlfriends are people who like each other at first, then fall in love... they can talk like friends, but they are closer. They kiss, hold hands... other words be intimate with each other."

"Oh, okay..." Roxas looked at the sunset.

"Kixma, don't you listen?" Axel asked.

"What will you do if I do get a boyfriend?"

"Throw my charkarms at them, got it memorized?"

Kixma rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Will Xion wake up?" Roxas asked Kixma before she could leave on her mission.

"Have faith." Kixma reassured, "Xion is strong. I healed her, she needs rest."

"Okay,"

Luxord walked up, "Roxas are you ready to go now?"

"We can talk later Roxas," Kixma left. She was in the woods in Twilight Town. She wondered how long she can play this role. Riku isn't her enemy, but she is being a traitor helping him out.

"Never fails, you aren't that far from Xion." came Riku's voice.

She turned around, "She is out... what did you do?"

"We fought... after Intel."

"The organization has caught wind. You need to hide better."

"Oh? Warning me, woman of the opposing nation?"

"They want me to fight you, to test why she failed."

"And you don't want to?"

Kixma started walking around him, "No, not really," she stretched her arms over head.

"What conflicting emotions."

Kixma humphed. "I'm a Nobody, someone whose heart was taken. That's what we all are. I can't feel these conflicting emotions of which you speak of."

"Then why be with the organization?" Riku asked.

"I was just a young girl who didn't even go through puberty yet. More or less, the organization helped raised me... So let's skip the 'I should run away' part shall we?" She stopped walking.

"They sent you to fight me... Let's give them what they want. I am curious about what you are capable of." He summoned his death-eater.

Kixma sighed, "Alright then... I have no choice in the matter," she summoned her zero weapon. It was a twilight thorn plush, complete with the blue scarf. It helped improve her magic, and her speed.

Riku raised his brow, but does not ask on the matter. Instead he would rather see it in motion. He attacked first, knowing she wouldn't. She jumped out of the way quickly. She cast Regan on herself.

Riku went to charge to her, she jumped over him, casting bio, which left him sapped. She casted protect, while he ran again. She got hit, but the damage was halved. She jumped again, while in mid air she shot of blizzardga. He got hit. He didn't question it. They were just as fast as the other. He jumped up, she jumped back. They fight was more of a dance.

She shot lighting at him; he dodged, doing a flip in the air. She jumped back, only to misstep on her landing. Soon her back was on tree, and Riku took his chance to pin her to it, with each hand on her arms, having her arms to the sides.

Kixma looked at him, her chest felt heavy, due to the closeness or the fight, maybe both, and she wasn't sure. Regan, protect, and sap had left. Then it starting to rain. "Your weapon isn't even real. It's a toy."

"I work with magic... Why does it matter?" She asked back.

"You'll need a real weapon if you ever want to fight anything else but heartless."

Kixma couldn't see his eyes, "Why do you wear that cloth anyways? You do have lovely eyes from what I remember."

That caught Riku off guard, he stepped back. "W...What?"

Kixma didn't move, "Why do you wear it?"

Riku touched the cloth, "To keep the darkness at bay."

"I told you once; there is a way to maintain the balance within yourself." Kixma walked to him.

"You don't have Ansem deep inside you either..." He looked away.

"No." She sighed. "You are strong though." She walked in front of him. "The prisoner escapes after all." She gave a soft smile.

"And you will save me?"

"I am a healer." She stepped back. Her red hair started to stick to her, and her clothing to her body. " _Even if the marrow is broken of promises, nothing shall stall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sand, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice_."

"What are you...?"

"LOVELESS, act V." Kixma spoke. "I do have to return. Be more careful, they may send someone stronger after you, but if you need a healing, look for me." She left.

* * *

Kixma noticed there was sea shell next to Xion. Who was here? Roxas? She checked Xion's pulse, it was normal. She pushed her hair out of her face.

Roxas came back into the room. He had a sea shell. He placed it next to her. "Long mission?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kixma sighed, "Had to get data on the guy who put Xion in this state. He is a tough guy; even I lost in our fight."

"Why is she out then?" Roxas asked.

"She just needs rest..." Kixma looked at Roxas. "She will wake up when she wants to."

"Axel said he will ask Saïx why he called her broken."

"You two already talked and had ice-cream?" Kixma sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, you took forever." Roxas went to the door. "I hope Xion doesn't wake up to this drama."

"Drama? We don't have hearts to get all drama with." Kixma walked to him. "Come on; let's go play at that the league. It will get your mind off things."

* * *

Kixma walked in the mazes in Wonderland with Axel. She was about to tell him what Xigbar said, but she stopped herself. Maybe it was something he needed to figure it out himself.

"Just look at it..." Axel pondered. "Saïx called Xion an it..."

Kixma shrugged her shoulders. "You know Saïx better than I do..." She looked at the sky, "Xion is a she, not an it... so what does Saïx see when he looks at her?"

"I don't know, you see Naminé too... yet Kairi..."

"Naminé is Kairi's Nobody. It's not strange." Kixma spoke, taking the lead.

"Saïx can't be straight with me."

"You gotta admit your friendship with him... I don't know what to call it actually." She looked at her brother. "I'm sure you aren't straight with him either..."

Axel rubbed his head, "Got me there."

"Roxas is sweet by the way." Kixma changed the subject, "Been getting Xion sea shells, one for everyday she is out."

* * *

Luxord passed cards around. "Rumor has it, you faced the imposter. Strong?"

Kixma nodded her head, "Yeah," She looked at her hand.

"So envious. How young you guys are, and not even see the gamble you are playing against."

"Even without a heart?" She folded. "I know the gamble, I lost much already."

"Even with your life on the line."

"Luxord," Came Demyx, "You missing your youth is bumming me out."

Xigbar laughed, "As if! You'll understand when you're older. I'm the only one who has grey hair."

"Can dye it." Kixma laughed.

"As if!"

"It will take a half hour..."

"No way Pet. I am proud of my age."

"I can dye it for you." Kixma reached over the table, to grab Xigbar's hair.

"How about you dye your hair?"

"I vote for it." Demyx remarked. "Dark Blue."

Kixma blinked sitting back down. She grabbed her own hair, "But red looks awesome on me..." She then looked at Luxord, "You know at times I'm envious of you and the older generations. I mean... I only know emotions as much as a 9 year old girl. I haven't had the chance to actually grow into them."

"The game is harsh on all players." Luxord responded.

* * *

20 days had passed since Xion had fallen, when she woke up. Kixma saw her leaving the grey room with Axel and Roxas. "Kixma," Saïx called. "I need you to check on Gaston."

"Awww..." the red head pouted.

"Someone has to do it."

"Right..." She opened her portal.

"What is with you threes obsession with that thing?" Saïx had stopped her.

"Thing?"

"Lord Xemnas and I know Xigbar told you."

"She is a friend. You know I longed for female contact, and Larxene was a bust..." Kixma looked at him. "Why does it matter anyways?"

"A puppet having friends, how ludicrous."

"We might as well be puppets. We aren't supposed to exist as well. We were just born different." She left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kixma arrived at that small French town, remembering what happened last time. That's right, hurting Gaston with Belle. She figured she will just wing it. Gaston saw her, "Hello Miss Kixma."

Kixma looked at him, "An actual hello wow."

"Come," he started to walk.

Kixma followed, rolling her eyes. "Where are we going?"

Gaston stopped at the fountain. "I over reacted according to Le Fou. You seem to have interest in me, and curious about Belle."

"Le Fou?" Kixma then sighed, "I am with someone else..." she lied, she didn't even want to work here."Besides the triplets like you, have a polyamory relationship. That should have a hold on your ego."

"Polyamory?"

"Have 3 wives... whatever," she sighed once again. "What happened to this world when it came to the darkness?"

"Heartless, many of them came, not even I could have protected my town. I am the best, and I couldn't protect it." His darkness grew. "I went to take the chance to get Belle back, but she was gone, and I ended up at Transverse Town."

"I don't blame anyone to fall for Princess Belle; she is one of the seven princesses of light. Of course her prince had to go rescue her."

"What happened?"

"She was kidnapped, by the bad guy Maleficent. Beast came to save her, traveling the impossible, across worlds without any help."

"Humph,"

"Though, there is a new threat, by a new set of bad guys." Kixma started waving her hand around, pacing, "These bad guys are looking for the darkness, to make it spread. Finding those with strong hearts, and make their darkness grow. Only when it grows will the heartless takes their hearts, and a Nobody will be left behind."

"A Nobody?"

Kixma stopped walking, and placed her hand on her hip. "If a being has been attacked by the heartless has a strong enough will to live, they will leave behind an empty shell, and take form. Only ones with strong enough will remain humanoid. You claim to be the best, so your will should be good enough." Kixma snapped her fingers; dusks appeared, surrounding the man. "I am one of these new bad guys."

"Don't you threaten my village."

"I'm not, I merely want to make a deal. We want your heart, and your Nobody. Will you surrender to the darkness?" She walked up to him, "Losing the girl to some Beast, how dare she right? You lost to him, he stole her from you. He put you in your place, showing you he will always be the alpha. Does he not see you are the best?"

"Why should I surrender?"

"You can get the revenge that you crave. The revenge that you need. Sweet revenge, prove that you are the alpha and not this beast. I'll give you time to think on it." Kixma dismissed the dusks, and left.

* * *

"You are growing," came Saïx after Kixma gave her report. "You still have much to learn. Oh, and it has returned. Go check to see how broken it is."

Kixma left to Xion's room. Saïx saw nothing more than a puppet, quite sad indeed.

"Heh heh," laughed Xion, "You're sweet."

Kixma entered, "I missed my brother being sweet again? Damn..." she laughed lightly. She walked to her.

"Feeling better?" Roxas asked Xion.

"I just got dizzy. Sorry to worry you guys." Xion looked at him.

"Try not to scare us like that anymore." Axel spoke.

"Okay."

"And you take it easy today."

"I will thanks."

Kixma used cura, "This is in case you had a concussion. What happened today?"

"We were fighting a heat duel with a magic barrier." Roxas started, "Then we had to get a destroyer, but I handled him myself. Xion collapsed before we reached it."

"Thank you Kixma." Xion smiled. "My headache went away."

"Good," Kixma smiled back, "What are friends for? Perhaps I can talk to Saïx about pairing us up tomorrow."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Xion reassured.

"Healer's orders."

* * *

"No, absolutely not." Saïx said in the grey room, writing down some missions on one of the tables that were closest to Kingdom Hearts.

"Why not?" Kixma asked, "She had fainted already today, and I can tag along tomorrow to make sure she is safe."

"Kixma..."

"If it was Axel who had fainted, or anyone else, I will still be volunteering."

"Why does it matter? It's broken."

"Saïx, she is still a part of the organization. She is a fellow number, and I am the healer. Just let me tag along tomorrow."

"Fine..." Saïx sighed.

"Thank you Isa!" Kixma smiled.

"Now, let me finish my work in peace."

"If you want peace shouldn't you work in your room?" Saïx gave her one of his famous looks, she knew that look means. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

* * *

Kixma followed Xion as they destroyed shadow globs in Halloween Town. "Xion," Kixma said once they were finished, "When you fainted, did you see that boy again?"

"No... I was confused was all. During that time I was out, I dreamt that I was near the ocean."

"The beach is relaxing." Kixma sat on the curly hill. "I faced Riku after you did. We spared, I lost."

"Why do you let him go?"

"He's not our enemy. I never thought so anyways." Kixma sighed, "Using him at C.O. didn't set well with me. I can't explain it."

"He called me a sham..." Xion recalled.

"I jumped down his throat." Kixma looked at the sky. "There is something about him though, I just don't know what, even from the start something felt like I shouldn't be making enemies with him. He doesn't want me with the organization."

"Yeah... same here."

"When we fought, it was strange too. It was different than fighting heartless. I lost my footing, and he pinned me. I remember feeling off... can't really explain it... I couldn't tell if it was because he was so close to me or what. I just know my chest felt heavy."

"Maybe you should ask Axel or Xigbar?"

"I'm not blowing his cover just because I want to know what's going on with my own body. Speaking of hiding, do I need to cover for you?"

"I want to know who I am. I have to find the answers on my own, if you can cover me from Roxas that would be great. He wouldn't understand."

"No... he needs routine." Kixma sighed, "When it's off, he is very sensitive. No worries, I'll cover you. I hope you find your answers." Kixma couldn't tell her. It was one thing to find out on her own, until then Kixma was going to protect her. And poor Roxas, what will he do if he ever found out?

* * *

Kixma and Xion already had ice-cream in hand when Roxas showed up. "You're here early."

"Our mission wasn't that hard." Xion said.

Roxas sat between them. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'll be okay now."

"That's good." Roxas ate dome of his own ice-cream. "Kixma, where's Axel?"

"Don't know," Kixma responded.

"I haven't seen him," Xion spoke. The clock tower rang its bells. "It's getting late; I don't think he's coming."

"You wanna wait a little longer?" Roxas asked.

Kixma stood up, "I'm not. I'll go bug him for ya."

"You will do that?"

"As his little sister I can get away with it. Sibling bong has the kick, you know." she smiled.

Kixma found Axel in the library. She walked next to him she noticed dust everywhere, "Well, this is new."

"Xion... the missing replica, they are one in the same."

"Xigbar told me... the day she fainted..." She spoke.

"And you couldn't tell me? So much for the sibling team." Axel looked at her, with his arms crossed.

"I... I didn't know how... Xigbar said it was top secret... And I didn't want to get you in trouble or anything..."

"Just stop." Axel sighed. "Well what now? Vexen was excellent in his research. Why did Xion collapsed?"

"Sora's memories," Kixma looked out the window. "I heard Roxas fainted around the time Sora finished Marluxia. Sora is sleeping... Namine must be putting his memories together. No other way for me to read it. Those memories must be escaping into both Roxas and Xion... why else would Xion see Sora in her head?"

"What a mess."

"Xion will find out..." Kixma spoke, "Just a matter of when. Also... missing just one day... just one thing not normal, Roxas get's a bit sensitive." She sighed, "The more out of normal things will get, I know the more he would cling. He has his routine... and he likes to stick with it."

"Then you will have to stick with it, when Xion or I can't."

"So I am his mother." Kixma sighed. "Alright..." Then Xion's question entered her head. She wondered if she should ask, in a way that he won't know who she's talking about. "Say uh, question... If your chest is heavy when you're near someone, what does it mean?"

"What's this about?" Axel asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Kixma sighed once again. "Just wondering what that means."

"What happened?"

"Nothing..." She looked at the books. "Just forget it." She wondered if these books can help her. She cursed Riku. She wondered when she will see him again. She walked out of the room, wanting someone to explain to her about it.

* * *

Kixma walked in Port Royal. She was bored, heartless patrol really sucked. She also didn't like the hygiene at this world. She went to another area, that one pirate hideout she and Luxord found.

The beach was wonderful, though the heartless was on this island. They saw her. Morning Stars, Armored Knights, Lance Soldiers, Rabid Dogs, and Neoshadows quickly surrounded her. There were many of them, what the hell, this island was clear, besides the darkness in the cave. The darkness must be great. She quickly casted protect before any attacked. She then casted bio. It was a quick way for all of the heartless to get hurt. The weaker ones died off. Does Saïx forget about this area? Or was this way of punishing her for wanting to tag along with Xion?

Kixma dodged attacks, but not all. She casted waterga, getting the heartless away from her. She jumped up on a hill behind her, looking around. Some jumped back, while others died off. She fired off oil, then firaga. Many had respawned after that. She couldn't do this all day. She already was starting to pant with all the attack dodging. Her limit break came into view. She started her fast casting, more protect, poison, sleep, bio, and curaga. Her magic was slipping, there was too many of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

All seemed lost, Kixma looked around her, and the heartless was just respawning. Her magic was half gone, and she wasn't moving fast enough to regenerate it. She looked trying to think of an idea, before she had no choice but flee. Nothing was coming to mind besides getting dusks and creepers to help. She was ready to snap her fingers.

A morning star was sliced in half from behind. She saw the black and red blade before seeing the guy who wields it. "Riku." she spoke. "W...What brings you here?"

"You apparently." He spoke back.

"They just keep on respawning."

Riku jumped, taking care of others. Kixma casted bio yet again. "Let's just get you out of here." He opened a portal, and took Kixma in it. They ended up at a forest near the town.

She was catching her breath, "That hasn't happen to me before... what brought the heartless to just keep attacking and regrouping like that?"

"The darkness in the cave. It's drawn to the Aztec gold pieces."

"Those identical ones?"

"Yeah."

"I felt the darkness, didn't know the exact location." She recovered, "Thank you, for saving me... though I would've retreated soon enough." She noticed the heaviness yet again. What was going on?

"Where you now?" He laughed lightly.

"Of course," Kixma humped. "I was gonna get the dusks involved, and just high tail out of there."

"I doubt that, you were pretty stuck."

"Oh hush." Kixma rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't doubt me."

"Well I did win that fight," he reminded her.

"I lost my footing." She defended, "If I hadn't..."

"You still would have lost."

"You don't know that." She looked away. "Xion woke up a few days ago... I know what she is."

"A puppet who is taking his memories."

"Naminé... figures... Xion sees him..."

"She needs to return his memories. Otherwise, he will never wake up. What will you do?"

"I don't know. She was the first female in the organization that I get along with, my first female friend really." She sighed, "She doesn't even know yet, and she wants too. I just can't tell her..."

"Protecting her?"

"Yeah."

"What made you think we aren't enemies in the first place?"

"Just haven't. I remember Roxas asking me what it meant when things were good for the organization. It meant it was good for the organization, but not good for the conscience. It never set well with me when they used you. I wanted to meet you, why... you interested me; no one escaped the darkness quite as easily as you did. They watched our first meeting, and I was ordered for the good of the organization to stay out of the way."

"You should leave, it won't be easy, but they are bad news."

"My brother... Xion... Roxas... even Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx... they are my friends... my family. I just can't leave. Besides who else will get you your inside information?"

"It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself believe it or not." Kixma stood up. "Besides, I don't know how else I can get my heart back. So much I have missed out on. Do you know how hard it was to explain love to Roxas?" She then laughed lightly. "He... if he is anything like his Somebody, you know what it's like."

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"Right. I should go, he needs his routine."

"Be very careful."

"You too." She smiled, leaving.

* * *

Kixma couldn't explain it; she was in a good mood after seeing Riku, despite all the heartless. She reported her mission, leaving Riku out of it of course, and she left to the tower. She sat next to Axel. "Late," he said.

"There was a lot of heartless that decided to attack me." She yawned.

"So," came Roxas, "Today me and Axel actually flew!"

"You flew?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. There's this sparkly dust that makes it possible."

"I was wondering why you two look so happy. Lucky..."

"What's wrong? Did something happen again?" Roxas must not have liked how she cut off.

"Nah. It's nothing..."

Roxas looked at Axel and Kixma. "She was just stating that you two were lucky," Kixma answered, covering for Xion. "Me on the other hand, I don't fly. Nor do I want to. Humans were never meant to fly; if we did we will have wings."

"It was fun." Roxas defended.

"Don't mind her," Axel said. "There was a reason Vexen and her never passed the student teacher relationship. You remember him right? She was a test dummy for years. You wouldn't want to do anything unnatural either."

"Well, you seem cheerful despite all the heartless." Came Roxas, "Did anything happen?"

"Just the beach," she spoke, hiding Riku even from them. She looked at the sunset.

* * *

Kixma sat next to Xigbar and Demyx, looking over her hand. She played it, very hopeful she was going to win, "A straight flush! Ha!" She stood up.

"Not so fast," Luxord spoke, "Royal flush." He played his hand.

"No!" She sat back down. "Cheat..."

Xigbar laughed. "I'm out."

"Me too," Demyx folded.

Kixma yawned, "I wish I can beat you at least once."

"Ha, as if!" Xigbar laughed.

* * *

Once again Kixma had to pay Gaston a visit. 31 days should have given him enough time to think, according to Saïx anyways. She sat down in the bar where she sensed his darkness. He walked up to her. "Time's up. Your answer?"

"Why should I care if Belle rejected me? She must not be the best." He answered.

"Okay, forget about her then." Kixma looked at Gaston. "The offer still stands. You can get more power; can travel the worlds looking for the best. But, good for you, after getting knocked in the mud like you did. Though, the beast? Have you forgotten; with him there you aren't the best. He had forever put you in your place, only one can be alpha."

"I'm the best in my village. He is nothing here. If it wasn't for that storm... If I refuse your offer?"

"There is no refusing." Kixma sighed. "My superiors want you. I'm just stating the perks as you will. Recruiting seems much better than just forcing you. Wouldn't you like to travel the worlds?"

"Why should I allow you to mess with me? I like my life here. No one threatens Gaston."

"Yeah, yeah, repeating yourself there." She stood up. "My time is up, though perhaps my friends can get you some entertainment. Maybe you'll see it's better to see them on your side." She snapped her fingers. Dusks appeared, surrounding him. She left.

* * *

Kixma sat next to Axel on the tower, "I can go for a vacation."

"Bad day?" Roxas asked.

"Always is when I face Gaston... I swear its punishment or something."

"So..." Xion started, "Uh, Axel, Kixma?"

"Yeah?" Kixma asked while Axel uh-huhed.

"You two have been to Castle Oblivion right?"

"Yup." Axel responded.

"What's it like?"

"The Organization uses it as a research facility."

"On memories primary." Kixma added.

Roxas looked at Axel, "Seems like people are getting sent there all the time, especially you."

"But they never sent me or Roxas." Xion pointed out.

"Well," Axel rubbed his head, "They probably just don't need you there that's all."

"You two collect hearts." Kixma added. "No heartless are at the castle."

"Maybe," Xion stood up, "I gotta go."

"Huh?" Roxas asked. Xion grabbed her head; she then slipped and started to fall. He caught her just in time. "Are you alright? Maybe you need rest."

"No, it's nothing like that." Xion spoke.

"I've got it!" Axel yelled out.

"Huh, got what?" Roxas asked.

"Let's go to the beach next time we get a day off."

"The beach?" Xion asked, "Where did that come from?"

"What, you don't want to go somewhere different for a change?"

"And everyone loves the beach." Kixma smiled. "It would be fun."

"So, it would just be the four of us?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'll join you... if I can." Xion spoke.

"I'm going to drag you myself." Kixma started, "We all need this, and we will have a blast. We can even look for seashells, and playing in the water would be fun."

"Well, alright, sure, let's do it."

* * *

Kixma and Axel went to the league. Xigbar looked up, "What no kiddo or puppet this time? Don't tell me he is worn out."

"What do you mean?" Kixma asked.

"Kiddo and I were paired off in the games at Olympus Coliseum. Not bad... then the fun got ruined by trinity armor."

"You should have seen it!" Demyx spoke up, "Out there, Roxas and Xiggy were going toe to toe. Then suddenly our target showed up, and Roxas beat it no problem."

"And you were off sleeping right?" Kixma teased.

"No... I was cheering him on; give me an 'R'."

"Xiggy, what made you face him?"

"Worried about his future. I did the same for you Pet." Xigbar laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you just wanna know what all he could do."

"He held his own though." Demyx spoke, "If only we could have recorded it somehow."

"Roxas is getting stronger." Kixma spoke.

* * *

"No Xion or Axel today?" Kixma asked Roxas.

"Axel hasn't shown up yet, but you missed Xion. She's tried again." Roxas said.

"Right..."

"Is Xion acting weird?"

"No, just she may be over working herself, trying to prove herself to Saïx." She felt bad, leaving Roxas out of the loop, but he needed to be protected. He wouldn't understand.

"Can you look at her? Tell me if something is wrong. Please?"

"Okay, but I think she is just tired." Kixma turned around. She walked into Axel on her way. "We need to talk later," she walked on.

Kixma arrived in Xion's room. She wasn't there, she wrote down a quick note. 'Xion, you are worrying Roxas, if you need to talk, find me. Kixma.' She walked out.

Axel caught up to her as they walked down to the city. "Xion wasn't there." Kixma spoke.

"Do you think she knows?" Axel asked.

"Not sure, but this stress is hard. I do hope we can go to the beach soon. Even if it's not a vacation day... instead of the tower, should just go."

"How do I even interact with her?"

"She was born differently than we are." Kixma leaned against the wall, "We all weren't meant to exist... she's still Xion."

"But the Riku Replica was just a tool."

"Bonds formed... she is our friend either way." Kixma sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Days passed, on days that Xion, and Axel cannot make it to the tower, Roxas could always count on Kixma. He looked up to her, how she always wanted to make sure of everyone's safety ahead of her own. She always made sure he was okay, he was the one thing he could count on 100 percent of the time. He liked how no matter what question he had, she would explain it until he understood. Only a few at the Organization had patience to deal with his questions. Going to see her work with Gaston, he wasn't sure if he will see another side to her, but he was curious why she loathed working with this guy.

Roxas and Kixma watched as Gaston fight the heartless. "Roxas," Kixma said, "Don't judge me on what will happen next. You will see exactly why I hate it. Remember your mission today is just to watch. So stay here." Kixma jumped down, summoning the lesser Nobodies to take care of the heartless. "The best really? I do doubt that now."

"You out of my town!" Gaston yelled.

"Technically, I'm not in your town." Kixma looked at him, with her arms folded. "No wonder Belle picked the Beast. He is much stronger than you. He has to fight those heartless and stronger ones almost every day. How can someone as weak as you protect a town? How can you be the best if you let your town fall?"

"No one messes..."

"With Gaston..." she finished, "Then surrender to the darkness, let it consume your every cell. You well have the strength you need, the strength to protect your village, the strength to be the best." Kixma looked around the area, more weak heartless were coming. Port Royal heartless was much stronger. "You have such darkness already, such a shame you won't use it."

Gaston fired his gun; dusk went to protect her. She casted bio as a warning. The heartless arrived, she used bio to get rid of them, and used cure to heal Gaston. "Heal me, why?"

"Protect your village, isn't that what your heart is telling you?"

"What of yours?"

"Don't have a heart remember?"

"Heart, or no heart, do you have a conscious?"

"That is a good question." Kixma dismissed the Nobodies. "I'm doing my job so I can't exactly be guilty about it. It's not like I want to be here, but they placed you in my hands."

"So you want me to be like you? You are trapped, you don't have freedom."

"I normally like my job. You just happen to be that assignment I don't wanna do. But after everything I told you, you do have to get stronger to protect your town. If not the heartless will ruin it."

"Are you with the heartless?"

"Oh no, this is a 3 way battle. You Somebodies vs. the Heartless vs. the Nobodies. Later."

* * *

"That person isn't you." Roxas said as he and Kixma walked up the tower after grabbing some ice-cream.

"I know..."

"What is the reason for going to him? What's his connection with Belle?"

"Belle is from that town. I talked to her father, such a nice man. Gaston wanted her for her beauty, she didn't want him. Long story short she ended at the castle and fell in love with the Beast. Gaston couldn't compete with true love. The organization wants his heart. To do that, they want me to get the darkness in him to grow, until he is a heartless himself."

"That's wrong."

"I know... remember what I told you, it's good for the organization but not for our morels." Kixma then sat on the ledge, with Roxas next to her. "I do hate doing it. That's one reason, the other I don't like him... and I don't like what it does to me. It's the exact same thing I rejected doing at C.O..." She stared out at the sunset. '... to Riku,' she finished her thought in her head.

"Why don't you request another mission?"

"I whined at first... but Saïx jumped down my throat." She looked at the blond. "Roxas, no matter what, no matter what missions you have to do, promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't lose who you are." She smiled softly. "It's the one thing you have, don't let it die off."

"I promise." Roxas looked at the sunset, "Don't lose your personality either."

"You got a deal."

* * *

The next day, Kixma and Axel arrived at the tower together. Kixma looked at him. "You don't look so good. Something happen?"

"Xion... she knows... she doesn't know that she's a puppet, but she knows she has his memories. She remembers me from the C.O. mission."

"I see..." Kixma sighed, "Did she take off?"

"Yeah, she just left after entering one of the golden doors."

"So what now?"

"Don't know. We got to protect Roxas."

"Right," Kixma sighed, "Let's go."

Axel and Kixma walked up to the tower. "You are here early."

"No you two are just late." Roxas spoke.

"Sorry," Kixma sat down next to her brother. "Long mission."

"Today makes 255."

Axel took his ice-cream out of his mouth. "What's that about?"

"It's been that many days since I first joined the organization. Man time flies."

"So you got the number memorized do ya?"

"Yeah, have to hang on to something right? It's not like I have memories from before the organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."

Axel patted Roxas's shoulder. "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you still kind of a zombie." he patted the blonds' back.

Roxas pushed him away, "Oh, thanks!"

"Hey!" Kixma yelled, shoving Axel off her, "Watch where you're shoving him!" The three laughed.

"Hey," Axel broke the laughter. "Bet you two don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Roxas elbowed him, "Like I asked! Know-it-all."

Kixma lay back, "You know, he is half right. Light is absorbed by everything, the color we see, is the only color that isn't absorbed. Black and white is the only exceptions. Black means all colors are absorbed, and white means none."

"And where did you get that?" Axel asked.

"A book that Zexy lent me once."

Axel lay back as well. "You miss him?"

"What do you think?"

Roxas finished his ice-cream. Time passed. "Seriously, where is she?"

Kixma watched as Axel sat up quickly, with his arm over his knee, while the other foot was straight. His eyes narrowed. "Roxas..." he started, "I'm not sure not sure she's gonna show today."

"Did she collapse again?"

"She..." Axel looked away, "... what, didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission. Pretty cool, huh?"

Kixma looked at the sky, he chickened out.

"Oh," Roxas said, "When is she coming back?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right?" Axel asked.

"Heh, fair enough."

* * *

Kixma sat in the dusty library. It was really cut off now. She looked out the window. "Knew I'll found you here."

Kixma nodded her head. "What are you doing here Axel?"

"You're my sis; I know when things are upsetting you."

"What are we going to do?" She looked at him. "She is... and you lied to Roxas. That wasn't wise. She left, there will be a meeting, and you know it. And it's not like we can force her back."

"We just gotta wait. Let's give her a time limit."

"Okay, then we goes looking." Kixma walked to her room.

Kixma looked at a piece of paper on her bed. 'Kixma, I'm sorry I just up and left. I found out what I am. I'm getting his memories. I have to find out the truth. Please don't tell Roxas, okay? And please support me, even if you don't agree. I won't forget you.' Kixma held the paper in her hands. She felt tears. A goodbye note, fine. She placed it in her journal. She sighed deeply. "I'll support you," she whispered. "Just be safe..."

* * *

The following day, there was a meeting. Kixma sat in her new chair, along with everyone else. She knew what this was about, her legs were crossed.

Xemnas looked at everyone, like he always did. It made everyone pay attention, "Xion is gone."

"What?" Demyx yelled, a bit surprised. "Whoa, whoa, time out. You mean she flew the coop?"

"Hah," came Xaldin, "Preposterous. What would drive her to choose her own demise?"

Xemnas corrected Xaldin, "On the contrary, no one is to go looking for Xion without my express permission."

"What? Why not?" Roxas yelled.

Kixma hasn't heard him that angry, or as angry as he could get without a heart anyways. "Because, if she left on her own, we just can't force her back."

"Your 'friend' will be left alone," came Saïx, "Or would you rather we find some punishment."

"I'd rather you get her back!" Roxas yelled again.

"And why would we do that?"

"Rrgh..."

Xemnas looked around, getting everyone's attention back to him. "All would be revealed at the right time."

"Which means if the time doesn't come, things can stay as they are..." Axel spoke.

"Lord Xemnas has spoken," Saïx started. "Obey, or face your end." Of course the meeting was never over complete without that reminder.

Kixma entered the grey room. Things were tense, but there was nothing she could do. She never thought herself so helpless since C.O.

"You okay, Pet?" Xigbar asked her. "Your first female friend left."

"Hopeless." she responded.

"Working with me today. Ya ready?"

"Yeah," She looked up at Kingdom Hearts. "Let's go."

 _Please rate and review! ^~^_


	11. Chapter 11

_Has anyone watched the new KH3 trailer yet? Each update is getting futher and further apart. In all honesty it's because of life, and among other things. I'm really really sick about the racism in America and around the world. Anyways please **rate and review!** I have **no** reviews yet, and I can't help but wonder if I am doing something wrong in the stories. So I'm asking you readers to please let me know what you think. Do you like it? Do you hate it? How can I improve?  
_

 _More Riku in this chapter!_

 **Chapter 11**

Kixma walked up the tower, knowing full well Roxas wouldn't want to be alone. Roxas was very simple to understand, so far the easiest one for her to get to know. She finally got to know what it was like to be the older sibling. Even though she was also down about Xion leaving, Roxas needed her, and Axel. Yet Axel was different, he wanted space. She joined the blond, sitting where Axel normally would. "Just us today."

"Axel could still have come." Roxas spoke.

"He will, give him time. He isn't like you. He needs space, you on the other hand need the reassurance that this brings. You need the comfort."

"How did you know?"

"We are friends." She looked at the sunset.

"I wish Xion would have talked to us. Why did she leave? Saïx?"

"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

"Yeah... but, she knows we are here right?"

"Sometimes you have to do things on your own." Kixma looked at him. "Self worth, pride, and all that."

"Mmm..."

" _The infinite mystery, the gift of the goddess is what the three men seek. We are disquieted by our actions but their fates are scattered by war. One becomes a hero, one wanders the land and the last is taken prisoner. But the three are still bound by a solemn oath to seek the answer together, once again_." The red head quoted.

"Uh?"

"No matter where Xion is, we all are bounded. We are still friends. Understand?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Kixma looked around Halloween Town with Luxord. Their mission was simple, check on the heartless population. It was low, but still a bit higher than what was reported before.

"Anything you like to ask the house before we RTC?" Luxord asked.

"No, not really." She dismissed.

"The game is tense. I'm eager to see how it plays out."

"You and everyone else."

"What's your plan?"

"Don't have one. She left, not much I can do. She left on her own; she can come back on her own. I can't force her back."

"You support her?"

"As a friend should, but it doesn't mean I like it."

"And bring Roxas to the league every night now?"

"He needs his routine..." She sighed, "He is taking it hard, since Axel is off, I think Roxas is thinking he may lose him too."

"You are picking up his falling pieces." Luxord put his hand on her shoulder. "Kixma, don't forget to take care of yourself."

Kixma nodded her head. "Yeah."

* * *

Days have passed, once again, time to check in on Gaston. She sent wave after wave of heartless until he got tired. She just watched from the shadows. She used bio when he was tired, just to finish the wave off. She stepped out to him, "Let me guess, gonna share that I had it control again."

"Just leave my village alone, and take the heartless with you." Gaston spoke.

"The heartless are attracted to the darkness in your heart. I'm on the side lines really, trying to get you to use the darkness you already process. You have gotten stronger."

"If I use the darkness, I can save my village?" Gaston had to ask.

"That's correct."

"How do I use it?"

"You have to feel the darkness within yourself. Congratulations, you have taken a first step into saving your town."

"Long time no see." Kixma sat next to Axel at the tower.

"You defiantly know me huh?" Axel asked, handing her, her favorite ice-cream.

"And you know me." She took it,

"And you took the role on comforting Roxas."

"Someone had to." Kixma spoke, "It was nothing either."

"Wow, you're actually up here." Came Roxas a bit surprised.

"Told you to give him time." Kixma spoke.

"Been that long, huh?" Axel asked.

Roxas sat next to him "I got to go to the beach today for my mission. There was this girl there who looked kind of like Xion...but I couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. I probably imagined it. To be honest, I'm not even sure today's mission really happened. I feel like I just woke up from a dream or something. This is gonna sound crazy, but you know how we promised each other we'd all go to the beach? Well, I think I only saw her there because I wanted her to be there."

Axel stood up, "You wanna go look for her?"

"Times up?" Kixma asked.

"Huh? But Xemnas's orders..." Roxas started.

"Orders, shmorders. Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time between work and coming here to try and find Xion."

Roxas stood up, "Okay... Yeah, it's a deal!"

Kixma looked at the sunset, "Xion, we are going to find you."

* * *

Kixma knew where she was at, looking at the paopu fruit. She didn't know much about them, just that it's a star shape fruit that binds people together, or so they say. How they tasted, she wasn't sure. She looked around. "This is their home..."

"You still have that really good timing." Came Riku's voice.

Kixma faced him, he walked down to the tree. "I have elimination orders..." she glanced at the beach.

Riku stared at Kixma, time and time again she had faced him, not once had she lied. She always claimed they should be allies. She was the woman of the opposing nation, and he was the prisoner. And there she was, staring at the ocean, looking as if she doesn't want to eliminate him. "What will you do?" he asked.

"Let you go, your best friend needs you." she answered.

"What will happen to you?"

"Disappoint my superiors. If they learned the truth though, that's a different story."

"And what story is that?"

"Being turned into a dusk, or get eliminated myself. Same risk as running away really." She looked at him.

"Why risk everything for me? I don't deserve this." He touched his black band that covered his eyes.

"I don't know honestly. I didn't make your darkness grow, and yet, I am with someone else named Gaston. He is irrational, cocky, so full of himself it's insane, and yet I am making his darkness grow. I am losing myself each time I go there. I detest even going to that world anymore. I hate it. Worst of all, I can't even feel what I'm doing."

"What makes me special?"

"I don't know!" She snapped. "I just don't!" She walked to the edge, and then turned to him.

Riku thought it would be best to change the subject. "You are a great healer correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"I haven't moved her yet," he started walking. She followed him. They walked across the bridge, then into a tree house.

"Xion!" Kixma went to her side. "What happened?" She looked at Riku.

"Bad memories I'm guessing."

Kixma healed her, "I've done what I can... like before it will be up to her."

"Do you support her on leaving?"

"Yes, doesn't mean I like it." Kixma walked about out. "As her friend I will support any decision of hers."

Riku grabbed her arm before Kixma could go down the stairs. Her chest tightened up again. "Just gonna leave her?"

"I... she's in safe hands..." She looked at him, "Safer hands than with the organization right now." She took a deep breath, even that didn't seem like enough air. "Let me go."

"Sorry," he released her.

She shook her head, "I... It's nothing." She jumped down, and walked to the beach.

Riku joined her, "Should we give your superiors a show? If you are so confident that you lost all because of a misstep, prove me wrong."

"You are very competitive aren't you?"

"Guess you can say that. Don't need you to get in trouble either."

"Then let's do it." Kixma had her thorn plush.

"Still no real weapon." Riku ran forward with his death-eater. She jumped out of the way. She casted her magic, as once again their fight had became a dance. They both were light on their feet. He dodged her magic spells, but he had to wonder if she was even trying. It didn't even seem like it.

Kixma jumped in the air and landed behind him. He turned around, he charged at her, she casted fira. He dodged her attack. He used the smoke as a cover. He had hit her in her back, knocking her forward.

She ended up falling in the waterfall pond, head first. She got her head out of the water shaking her head. Riku started to laugh. She sat up, he walked to her, holding out his hand without stepping inside.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him in, "You had to see that one coming," she laughed. "Cheat..."

"You are just a sore loser."

Kixma stood up, "Maybe." She looked at him, "I can count on you to keep her safe right?"

"Yes. What if Sora needs Xion to wake up?"

"It's more of Xion's choice." Kixma spoke up. "I'll support her no matter what. I should go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Kixma sat next to Axel at the tower. Roxas sighed. "Where is she?"

"Out there somewhere." Axel answered.

Kixma looked on her day, she couldn't even tell her brother. No, it's her secret to bear and hers alone. She wondered about the tightness again. She stood up, "I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I faced the imposter again, lost again; needless to say, Saïx is... disappointed, and whatever else."

"Get some rest," Axel spoke.

"No kidding."

* * *

Kixma stood in the library. She didn't know where to start looking, but she had to know why her chest was heavy when she was near him. She hoped these books had the answer. She knew it wasn't a medical condition though. She couldn't ask anyone about it without running risk about Riku. She couldn't ask him, no matter how much she wanted to, just because she didn't want him to know about it.

There were lots of many little things that Kixma understood, just because of all who helped raised her, ranging from chemistry from Vexen and other scientific things to how to read people from Xigbar. Yet there is one thing she doesn't know, the feelings beyond a 9 year old girl. Maybe she should start there. She looked though the sections, skipping the laws of science, skipping everything she knew wouldn't help.

"I knew I'll find you here."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you sailorsenshi13 for the review! Glad you are enjoying the story and yes the trailer was super awesome!_ _I'm a bit unsure of the voice actors this time around mostly because of the deaths of Leonard Nimoy and Christopher Lee and I don't know who would take over Master Xehanort and DiZ._

 _Things are just getting warmed up with the Organization. Also I can't believe it's been two years since I first wrote this and took almost as long for me to get the guts to actually post._

 _And now, to the story!_

 **Chapter 12**

Kixma stepped away from the books, she was expecting her brother or Luxord, but Xigbar? He never entered the library. His hands were in his pocket. She knew she held some importance to the man as she somehow entered her way into his heart when she was still Mika. He looking for her isn't odd, odd that he stepped in the library though. "Xiggy?"

"Heh, skipping the league, when even Kiddo showed up, Pet."

"Oh, right."

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing..."

"Ha as if! That's a good one." Xigbar walked to her. "Since when do you lie to me?"

Kixma stepped to the window, "I'm sorry, Xiggy, just don't wanna talk..."

"As if I'm giving you a choice."

Kixma sighed, she tried to figure how to word it without saying giving up Riku. "Just wondering about emotions I guess. Silly really."

Xigbar smirked, "Feelings, ha as if! Who would get you all hot and bothered? That Gaston? Or is it that imposter?" He was no were as dumb as he acts.

Kixma didn't even think of attraction. Could that be it? "Don't be silly," she dismissed to get him off her case. "Really Xiggy, I..."

"It's okay to be attracted, just don't let it interfere with your work Pet."

"Who says I am?" She asked. "I just don't know much about emotions is all," she defended.

"The youngest one here to lose their heart. Younger than Zexion right?" Xigbar rolled his eyes, "Come on Pet, this is why we need Kingdom Hearts. It's best to find out through experience. As if you can find the answers on emotions in some book."

Kixma nodded her head. "Right... Say, Xiggy, why do you seem to care for me?"

"You know why Pet."

"Can't you say it at least once?"

"As if! No way!"

"Please Xiggy," She ran in front of him.

"Pet, know what battles to pick. This ain't one of them."

She sighed. "Fine... But I do wish I can hear it, at least once." she walked out of the library.

* * *

Kixma was on her bed, with one leg resting on her knee. Her arms where behind her head. Could it really be, the reason for her tight chest, she was just attracted to Riku? He did grow up nicely, but that doesn't mean anything. Besides it's not like she will act on it. Their odd relationship is hard enough to manage as it is, just because of who he is to the organization. And now she had to hope he will keep her friend safe.

She closed her eyes. Her plan now, wasn't much of a plan. It's more on waiting now. Waiting for whatever Xion will do, there was nothing Kixma can do right now. With Riku, she will just let him go, she just hope Saïx never catches wind she is failing on purpose.

* * *

Kixma had to check on Gaston's progress. He was making some, but not much. She didn't have to socialize with him, which was awesome, for her at least.

She was the first to arrive to the tower. She looked at the sunset. Axel and Roxas sat down in their usual spots.

"It's no use," Roxas sighed, "We're never gonna find her."

"You sure there isn't someplace you're forgetting to check?" Axel asked.

Roxas shook his head, "I've been everywhere I know how to get to."

"Right..." Axel scratched his head.

"The only place I haven't looked is Castle Oblivion."

Kixma and Axel looked at each other. "That's right..." Kixma started.

"Xion was asking about it remember?" Roxas continued. "And the day before she disappeared, you said she was put on an important mission."

"Yeah," Axel spoke, "but the place has been cleared out, man. There's nothing there."

"Xion might be there."

"You know, that's where she comes from Castle Oblivion."

"What? Really?" Roxas had yelled out.

"That's probably why she was asking about it."

"Safe to assume so." Kixma spoke.

"I had no idea..." Roxas tailed off.

"Hey neither did I. I only found out about it a little while ago myself." Axel sighed.

"She must have a lot of questions."

"When are we gonna go?" Kixma asked.

"We can't just show up there can we?"

"We will think of something." Axel answered.

* * *

"Kixma, Axel, The impostor has been sighted again." Came Saïx.

"Impostor?" Roxas asked, "You mean the one that Xion..."

"He's prowling about Castle Oblivion as we speak."

"Castle Oblivion? I'll go."

"Not by yourself, you won't. This target is extremely dangerous."

"Then how 'bout I tag along? I know Castle Oblivion better than anybody else in this outfit."

"All right, better."

"Me too," Kixma spoke, "Gonna need a healer."

"Just don't fail again," Saïx spoke, "Why is it his missions you fail? Be prepared to face Xemnas soon if you fail. Go, then, and teach this fraud the price for wearing our coat." Saïx walked away.

Roxas and Axel nod to each other. "Castle Oblivion, huh? Ask and ye shall receive." Axel spoke.

"Xemnas might visit me? That's not a good sign." Kixma sighed.

The trio walked into the white walls of Castle Oblivion. It was wired being here for Kixma. Zexion entered her head.

"So, this is Castle Oblivion..." Roxas then clutched his head. He seemed like he was in pain.

"Roxas!?" Axel and Kixma asked.

Roxas feel to his knees, "Agh, my...my head!"

Kixma knelt in front of him. "Focus Roxas," she put her hand on his chin, making him look at her. "Focus on me Roxas."

"Hey, easy man!" Axel spoke next, "C'mon, let's retreat for now and-"

"No..." Roxas interrupted, "We have to...find Xion... Wh...what's happening?"

"Roxas!" The siblings yelled. "Roxas," Kixma ordered, "Focus on my face, or Axel's! Okay? Tell me, what's going on?

"All these...pictures...rushing into my head..."

"We're leaving. Now!" Axel ordered.

"No, wait... There's something... I can almost..." Roxas collapsed onto Kixma.

She looked at her brother. "Axel?" Axel picked him up and over his shoulder. They followed the corridor of darkness out to Twilight Town.

Kixma looked at the blond, he had a fever. She used cura to see if had eased his suffering. "What happened?" Axel asked.

"Sora's memory invading?" Kixma guessed. "It's all in his head. I can't do anything more."

"Of course not." Axel sighed.

Kixma looked down at Roxas, Axel had cut her wide open, and may not even know it. "Am I a failer?"

"I didn't say that..." Axel rubbed his head.

"But it's true isn't? I mean, I failed at that stupid castle before, granted you killed Vexen and Zexy, and I do let the imposter go, just because it is Riku, and you knew that. But... I mean when it counts like this... and in the organization's eyes, I fail... every time..."

"Kixma... you saved others so many different times." He sighed. "I didn't mean..."

"What am I if I can't heal? Xemnas is so gonna pay me a visit. That really can't be good..."

"Everything will be okay in the end." Axel spoke. "You can't heal mental problems, and C.O... you know that's my bad... You're not useless."

"RIKU!" Roxas sprang forward.

"Ah!" Kixma jumped back a bit.

"Whoa, you okay there?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked around, "What happened to me?"

"You collapsed right inside the castle doors. Don't you remember?"

"I remember going in, that's it." Roxas stood up.

"Hey, you should take a breather."

"I'm fine. We need to go back to Castle Oblivion."

"Hah, I don't think so."

"Who's there?"

Kixma looked up, she saw the two black coats. She knew the body shapes, Riku and Xion. Thought Riku was at Castle Oblivion, odd.

"Xion?" Roxas asked.

Xion lowered her head, and head inside the darkness.

"Xion, wait!" Roxas called out, running to her, but Riku stopped him. The corridor closed. "Rrgh... Get out of the way!" Riku ran to the underground passage. "Hey!"

"Roxas, wait up!" Axel yelled chasing the blond.

Kixma waited until they were out of sight. "Xion!" She yelled. "Don't know if he told you, but I do support you. I asked him to keep you safe for me. I know what must happen. You aren't alone in whatever you pick. I will support you no matter what."

Xion heard, but said nothing. She was fighting back tears, only one seem to escape.

"Though," Kixma continued, "You better find me so we can have a real goodbye. Leaving a note, Xion, that's not good enough damn it! I deserve a proper good bye at least!" Kixma wiped her tears away.

Axel and Roxas headed back to her. "That was Xion who left... the imposter was the one you cased." she spoke.

"We figured that out." Axel snapped a bit. "What we can't figure out is why Xion is with him. And why she would hide from us."

"She must not be ready to face us." Kixma looked to the sky. "Go have ice cream without me today."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I failed to eliminate the imposter again." Kixma explained, "Remember what Saïx said? Xemnas is gonna pay me a visit, not too often will he, so I failed the organization one too many times. I'm on very thin ice now." Kixma left.

* * *

Kixma stood staring at Zexion's broken stone at the Proof of Existence. It was like a graveyard with every member besides Xemnas has one. All were blue one upon a time, but now some were red, singling that those members were gone. The damage to the room was not repaired after a dangerous fight broke out. She had her eyes closed, "I could use your help, Zexy. I miss you, and I feel so lost."

"It's not his help that you need." Xemnas walked to her. "You have some explaining to do number Ø. You failed to bring the imposter to justice time and time again. Question is why?"

"He is strong and fast. If you want him gone don't send me. I'm fast but not that fast in my attacks. If you want him gone send someone else who is fast."

Xemnas looked at her, "We send you because you have a higher return percentage than anyone else." He looked at Zexion's stone. "I believe you relied too much on Zexion's illusions, and Xigbar's strength."

 _Please Rate and Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I got a new job, yay! Now I can start paying back my student loans... ugh. That I don't want to do but it has to be done. In any case I can start saving up money for the PlayStation 4 or Xbox 1 for KH3 and Assassin's Creed Unity.**_

 **Chapter 13**

Kixma couldn't say anything. Her eyes were wide, she relied too much on Zexion and Xigbar?

Xemnas looked to her, "You have your own strengths, learn them already. You have failed on three different accounts. In fact we can heal ourselves now, if it wasn't for your progress on Gaston, you will already be a dusk."

"What?" Kixma looked at him, "That's... that's not fair! I've done plenty for the organization! I have been quick to defend it, and I have always been loyal! Now that I have been struggling, you will have me..."

"Kixma!" Xemnas raised his voice.

She looked away.

"Look at me." She did. "You must understand. This isn't a comfortable position for me as well. However, you are expected to stay on top of your game. Consider this a warning, if you fail again, on any mission, you will be turned. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Kixma woke up late the next day. She entered the grey room, Roxas ran up to her, "This is terrible, Xion is made out to be a traitor."

"And I got the icky orders to bring her back," Axel spoke. "Could use your help."

"That's a good idea." Saïx spoke. "Kixma, remember what Xemnas said."

"Right..."

Kixma stood in Twilight Town next to Axel in the shopping district. "You really are on this ice."

"Yeah..." Kixma sighed.

"I'll get her, don't worry."

"Where have you been? Axel, Kixma and I have been looking all over for you." Came Roxas voice. Kixma and Axel looked over.

"You have? Sorry." Xion couldn't look at Roxas.

"Let's go home. If you come back voluntarily, Saïx will let all this drop. He has to."

Axel folded his arms.

"I don't care what he said to you. I'll be there. Me, Kixma, and Axel will make sure..." Roxas reached out his hand.

Xion stepped back. "I really can't."

"Why not? Come on..." He tried to grab her, she backed further away. She looked down and tried to run. Roxas grabbed her arm "Wait!"

Xion stopped, her keyblade was pointed at Roxas. "Stay here," Axel whispered. Roxas let her go. Axel threw his weapon. "Well, hello there...Xion."

Kixma turned around. She squatted down, she couldn't watch. Not again... brought up memories on Zexion.

"Axel?" Roxas asked. Kixma heard running, "No, wait!" She heard fighting. Metal against metal. She shut her eyes tightly. "Stop!" A smack was heard, than a metal clang, "Xion..."

Axel appeared next to Kixma, he held Xion on his back. She followed.

* * *

Axel placed Xion on her bed. Kixma healed her. "What are you gonna tell Roxas?"

"Leaving that to you sis," Axel walked out the room. "Threaten you about being a dusk, that's enough to keep him at bay. You are my sister, I have to protect you."

"And, Saïx questioned your loyalty as well." Kixma sighed. "I know. Roxas, he is gonna know the whole truth, sooner or later..."

Kixma sat down next to Roxas, "Why didn't you stop Axel?" he asked. "There had to be another way."

Kixma shook her head, "I can't lose anymore missions."

"What do you mean?"

"Xemnas said if I fail yet again on any mission, I would be turned into a dusk." She looked at the sunset, pulling her legs close to her, "There really was no other way. They both were fighting; she wouldn't come back on her own yet. If we would have let her go, I would be gone now."

"I... I had no idea."

"I failed too many times; I've been told I'm useless basically. He said that they can heal without me, and if it wasn't for my progress with that annoying Gaston I would have been turned already," she felt tears, "I thought this organization was family." She stood up, "Forgive, I'm gonna go..."

"It's okay." Roxas spoke, "That's not fair."

"That's what I said."

She didn't understand it. That feeling of betrayal, the sadness, it must all be in her head. Then why is it effecting her the way it is? Either way it was, there was no changing it. So why worry about that? No instead she should worry on what to do next.

* * *

Kixma entered the league, she didn't see Demyx. She sat down between Xigbar and Luxord. She leaned against Xigbar.

"What happened?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to be turned..."

"As if you will, Pet. Don't worry."

Luxord looked, "What is this?"

"Our lord gave her a warning. She can't fail another mission,"

"Or game over is it?" Luxord smirked, "Don't worry, the game is in your favor. You got other players on your side, and an important one at that."

Kixma nodded her head. "Yeah..."

The following day, Kixma had an endurance run. It was such a short mission, but she had to prove herself to Saïx again. She walked to Xion's room. She was looking out the window.

"Hey," Kixma walked in.

"I heard you the other day."

"Yeah?" Kixma sat next to her.

"What shall I do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't know..."

"You got time to think. Really, I may just run away if I fail another mission. Xemnas isn't to 'happy' about me."

"I heard you and Axel yesterday."

"Right..."

"You have an ally, he talks about you, you know."

Kixma smiled softly, "Yeah, that's true, but at the same time, I grew up with this organization. Zexion and I have thought of this as our family. I feel betrayed I guess... Anyways, you do what you have to."

* * *

On Roxas's 300th day Xion and Axel had joined Roxas and Kixma on the tower for the first time in months. The four of them sat in silence. They all want to be there, but none knew what to say exactly. The silence was nice in a way, but all Kixma could think was, it was the clam before the storm. She had to wonder if any of the others were thinking the same thing. The following day however it was back to Kixma and Roxas.

Roxas had sighed deeply. "There was something I wanted to ask..."

Kixma looked at the blond, "What's wrong?"

"Nightmares. I keep dreaming, not giving me enough sleep. I see this boy, it's kinda like what I saw at Castle Oblivion."

Kixma looked at the sunset. "Maybe you are getting memories back before you became Roxas, before you became a Nobody."

"Really?" Roxas asked. "I wondered what I was before."

"Don't go chasing the memories though."

"Why?"

"What if you don't like the answers it gives you?" Kixma then sighed. "Not much else to it. Chasing the dreams may leave you tired like you are now."

* * *

Kixma looked at Gaston, with a sigh. She jumped down. "Well, well, well, you just took too long."

"What do you mean?" Gaston asked looking at her.

"My organization is also interested in the Beast. The revenge you derive is being slipped away."

"Belle is in danger? I lost to him, at least he could do is protect her."

"He does protect her, but she's not in any danger from us, for now at least. That's up to the guy who is placed in the Beast's charge."

"Like you are placed with me?"

"Exactly," Kixma walked around. "To late, but you will still be able to travel worlds, that's a bonus." She looked at him, "You have gotten strong, the organization is getting proud of you. I'm only here to deliver that message, so next time."

* * *

Kixma caught to the Axel in the Naught Skyway. She ran up the stairs. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Just around." He spoke, "Don't worry so much."

"Right..." she stepped in front of him, "But since when do you hide even from me?"

Axel rubbed his head, "It's not like that."

Xion came running into the room. "Kixma! You gotta help Roxas!"

"What's going on?" Kixma asked.

"Something's wrong with Roxas. I thought you or Axel might know what's up. He says the Keyblade wears him out now when he goes to use it. And suddenly I find myself fighting the same way he does..."

"Well, you know him better than us," came Axel, "And I don't think Kixma would be able to help."

"Why...why would you say that?" Xion stepped back.

"Ask yourself what's doing it to him."

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, you're not sure?" Axel spoke with much sarcasm. "What, did they forget to build you with common sense?

Xion gasped, both females were surprised. Kixma wasn't surprised about the puppet thing, but his cold attitude. "Oh, come on, don't look shocked. You already know you're a Replica. A puppet whose original purpose was to duplicate Roxas's powers."

Kixma back slapped the head of her brother's. "That's why we're shocked idiot. You usually aren't so cold."

He humphed "No need for head slapping." He rubbed his head, continuing on his point, "If he's getting weaker and you, Xion are getting stronger... Well, that just means you're borrowing a little more than you oughta be."

"...What should I do, then?" Xion asked.

"I can't make that decision for you. You're no puppet in my book. You're my best friend. Mine and Roxas's."

"Mine too." Kixma spoke.

"Got it memorized?"

"Yeah... Can I ask you one other thing?" Xion had to ask.

"What's that?"

"I saw a boy today who looks just like Roxas. Is he who I think he is?"

Kixma looked at Axel, then at Xion. "You know his name, you know Roxas's name. Our organization names are our original names with an X in it."

"So Roxas used to be Sora..."

* * *

Xion and Axel still hasn't shown up to the tower. It has been over 2 months since they sat in silence that day. Roxas felt that out of all of them, Kixma was the one he could count on a bit more than everyone else, just because she still sees him every day. He didn't join the league every day, but he was starting to get good at the game.

It was another visit to that French town. Kixma was just watching from the trees as Gaston was fighting heartless. He was close, just a few more visits. She jumped down, and walked deeper into the woods before she could RTC for the day.

Axel was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Yo."

"What are you doing here?" Kixma asked.

"No time to explain." He opened a corridor. "Come on, let's hurry,"

He walked in, Kixma followed. The stepped out in Halloween Town, "What's going on?" she asked.

"It seems the organization only wants one keyblade wielder."

They went into the grave yard. Both Roxas and Xion were fighting each other. Kixma wondered what they were seeing, she knows illusions when she sees them, being Zexion's best friend.

Axel jumped between them, having each keyblade hitting his charkarms. "Stop, both of you!"

The illusion was then broken.


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy 4th to those in America who actually celebrate it._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **Chapter 14**

"Xion!?" Roxas yelled out, as Axel broke the illusion.

"Roxas?" Xion asked. "Wh...what are you doing here? The Heartless I was fighting-it was you?" They both were surprised. It must have been a powerful illusion.

"This mission was a setup." Axel spoke.

"What?" Roxas and Kixma asked. She casted curaga.

"It was rigged so you two would battle each other." Axel clarified.

"Me and Xion? But..." Roxas dropped off.

"They would do that?" Xion asked.

"Apparently," Kixma sighed, "Xemnas for sure, but the others... I'm not sure. Xemnas did threaten me himself. I wouldn't put it past him."

* * *

All four sat at the clock tower. The sunset sure was nice that day. "Brain freeze, ha," Xion laughed breaking some silence.

"Been a while since we all hung out like this, huh?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we have had our share of drama." Axel spoke, "Hey, I just remembered-did you guys know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?"

"Really? For what?"

"Once you finish your ice cream bar, check the stick. It might say WINNER."

"Hey, wait a second... Oh yeah!"

"Oh yeah what?"

"Uhh...n-nothing."

"Roxas found a winner?" Kixma laughed.

"So what do you win?"

"Heh, beats me." Axel responded.

Roxas laughed, "You don't know?"

"It's gotta be something good, if you're a WINNER!"

"Right."

Xion laughed, "Wow. The sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame. If only things stayed like this."

There was some silence, no doubt about it; everyone knew a storm was coming.

"What if we all ran off?" Roxas asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Xion asked.

"The four of us. Then we could always be together."

"We don't have any place to run."

"I know. Heh, I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, even if things change, we'll never be apart..." started Axel.

"As long as we remember each other...right? Don't worry, Axel... we got your hokey speech memorized." Xion spoke.

"Just checking."

"Why am I always missing the sweet moments?" Kixma asked.

"You see a different side of Xigbar," Roxas spoke next.

"Do not, just I know him and his pride."

"I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever, I hope." Xion looked at the sunset.

"Me too. Forever..." Roxas spoke. It was the last day they sat together.

* * *

Kixma was out doing a heartless count mission for Saïx. She walked around on a ship graveyard. Xion showed up, her hood was covering her face.

"Xion?" Kixma asked.

"I know my answer, I'm leaving. I have too."

"I'll miss you." Kixma smiled softy.

"Me too. I'll never forget. Good bye, Kixma."

"Good bye, Xion."

* * *

After Kixma gave her report, Saïx looked at her. "It escaped, Xigbar is injured. Go check on him."

"Like I won't without the order." Kixma left to Xigbar's room. She knocked on his door, "Xiggy, it's me..."

"Come in."

She opened the door, and shut it behind her. She didn't even let go of the door knob. She leaned back. "What happened?"

Xigbar sat up on his bed. "Heh... your older brother let poppet go. Then again I couldn't even move when she left."

"Want me to heal you?"

"Since when do you ask?"

Kixma walked to him, casting curaga. "Somehow she got to you. Why?"

"Ha as if."

Kixma sighed, "You are a great fighter."

"Eh, guess keyblades are my only weakness."

"Xiggy..." She sat next to him.

"Heh, even in that form, I still get looked at as if I drowned his damn goldfish."

"In that form? Who do you see when you look at her?"

"This is another battle Pet."

"Xiggy..." she sighed again. "Who did you see? I know that she is Sora's puppet, and I know Roxas looks like Ven, not Sora. I know somehow Sora and Ven had touched hearts somehow. So who do you see?"

"As if I will tell you." Xigbar looked away.

"Can you not be stubborn with me at least once?" Kixma yelled standing up. "I know your pride... but..."

"Then you know what battles to pick from me Pet." Xigbar raised his voice.

Kixma looked down, she crossed a line. "Okay... I see how it is. Xiggy?"

He looked at her.

"You know I'm here right?"

"You are too damn loyal for your own good."

"Which is why you call me Pet right?"

"Yeah..."

"Got you to admit it." she smiled lightly.

He humphed. "Just go check on your brother will ya?"

* * *

Kixma found Axel in the dark city near the Skyscraper of Memory. "You let her go?"

"I had no choice, she looks like Sora now." Axel spoke.

"She went to tell me goodbye."

"I tried to tell Roxas that she was a puppet that was sucking his life away. He wouldn't hear it."

"Can you blame him?" Kixma asked. "He is still innocent in many ways. Or he could be in denial."

"It's either one or the other."

"Yeah... Xion knows it too." Kixma looked at the castle, "Roxas he won't take anything well."

"You wanna check on him?"

"Someone has too."

* * *

Kixma found Roxas in his room, she had ice-cream in her mouth, and had another in her hand. She handed him the ice-cream. He took it, as she sat on his bed, while he was at his desk.

"What will you do?" Roxas asked. "Xion left again, and Axel let her!"

Kixma stared at Roxas as he started his rant. "Xion is a puppet? She is a person. Xion is Xion! They are going to destroy her!"

"Roxas..."

"Did you know?"

Kixma nodded her head, "Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" he yelled at her.

"I couldn't bring myself to. What would I have said? 'Hey Roxas, today I learned Xion is a puppet, how was your day.'"

"Kixma come on, we're best friends right?!" Roxas threw his ice-cream. She watched. "We have to get her back!"

"So she could run again?" Kixma snapped. "Don't you go around thinking you are the only one that cares. She is our friend, she is Xion. She just had a different birth than us. We aren't people Roxas. We are Nobodies; we are missing our hearts to be people. We are incomplete."

"How can you say that?" He snapped.

"It's the truth." Kixma tossed her ice-cream away. "Truth be told, I can go without your fits."

"Kixma... what are you gonna do?"

"Heal when needed."

"You're not gonna fight?! How can you just stand there?!"

"I'm not a fighter!" She yelled back. "I heal! You do know I am on thin ice here."

"For the imposter?! You didn't even try to catch him with Axel and me. Why?!"

"I left a message to Xion, hoping she would hear..." Kixma walked to the door. "Are you done yelling now?"

"We have to do something!"

"And what would you do Roxas?" Kixma finally snapped back. "Gonna force her back? She left again! As she gets stronger, you are getting weaker. Xion is a puppet, who is stealing your powers."

"Xion is Xion!"

"Just forget it..." Kixma sighed. "I'm tired... I'm done..." she walked out.

* * *

Before everyone started their missions, Xemnas called a meeting. Everyone was waiting. "Xion has vanished again."

"Do we know where she is?" Xaldin asked.

"'It' not 'she.' Xion is just a replica... a puppet."

"Puppet?" Luxord asked. "Someone made her?"

"Puppets generally don't make themselves." Saïx answered.

Xigbar humphed, "The Replica Program was one of our little pet projects."

"Replica whatza?" Demyx asked.

"Perhaps you care to enlighten us about this 'pet project.'" Xaldin spoke.

Xemnas started to explain. "The goal was to duplicate the keyblade wielders memories, and through them, his powers - thus making them our own. Vexen oversaw the project at Castle Oblivion."

Kixma sat back, "That's the real reason behind everything... and while they did that, Marluxia and Larxene took their chance. Damn... so much for me being informed."

"Yes," Xemnas conformed, "However, our efforts were severely derailed by his unexpected demise. And this particular Replica - the one we call Xion came to form an identity of her own."

"That caught us off guard." continued Saïx, "If anything like that happen before, no one at Castle Oblivion ever reported it. Did they Axel, Kixma?"

Axel didn't say anything, Kixma shrugged.

"Fortunately," Xemnas spoke, "The puppet has no means of dashing out our plans now, even if she learned to pull her own strings. Still she knows our secrets. We need to shorten her leash. And perhaps tighten it."

"You don't mean," Roxas started.

"Axel," Xemnas looked at number VIII, "Seeing as how she escaped on your watch, the onus is on you to capture her and return her here. I am willing to over look and nicks and scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arrival."

Xaldin shook his head, "Why would you allow a deserter back under our roof. She should be eradicated!"

Saïx humphed, "'Deserter' is hardly the term for a broken specimen who wandered out from under the microscope."

"Axel, you have your orders, dismissed." Xemnas left.

Kixma left without a word.

* * *

Kixma sat next to Xigbar waiting for Saïx, he and Roxas entered the grey room. Roxas walked to Kixma, "What exactly going on? Axel has no choice?"

"If Xemnas orders you to do it, you gotta do it," Kixma asked. "No questions ask. He is our leader... enough said."

"Is it really?"

Kixma sighed. "Let's just go do our missions shall we?"

Kixma walked on the bridge on Beast's Castle. She stopped half way, overlooking the frozen water below. She thought back how she became Kixma in the first place. She couldn't tell Roxas... no... not at the castle anyways. She RTC, then found him.

* * *

Roxas was in the dessert at night there. She walked to him. "Roxas... I have to answer your question. But it's too dangerous at the castle. About Xemnas... He... He is the reason why I am Kixma. I used to be Mika, a young girl... and he turned me into a Nobody. Now, it's mostly out of fear why some of us follow him. We can't feel the fear, but it's still there..."

"I... I had..." Roxas blinked. "What all can you tell me, that you can't at the castle?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Just... It's nothing forget it."

* * *

Kixma returned to the castle, Roxas came running down at her through Naughts Memory. "Kixma," he said.

"You are in a hurry." She spoke.

"Am I like Xion?"

"No." Kixma shook her head.

"Then how did I get here? Why am I special? Where did I learn to use the keyblade?"

 _Please Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Roxas waited for his answer. He has to know who he is. Axel was no help, Xion is gone, the last person he can count on is right here. She had to answer, even if she says I don't know, it has to be better than silence.

Kixma took a deep breath, poor Roxas, he has to be so confused right now. The truth shall be told. He will find out sooner or later, might as well be through her.

"Roxas... the answers... I only know some, and not in the detail you would like."

"Just say it!" He yelled.

"Your other is Sora, like my other is Mika. What's different between you and me is that your other remained who he is. Sora wields the keyblade, so it's only natural that you do too. When a Nobody is created, we appear in Twilight Town, in front of the Mansion's doors."

"That doesn't tell me why I can use the keyblade!" Roxas snapped. "I have to find that out." He walked passed her.

"You're leaving." Kixma turned around. "They will skip pass the turning, and just eliminate you!"

"No one will miss me."

Kixma ran up to him, grabbing his arm, "I would... you know that. And my brother too."

"I have to do this Kixma." Roxas spoke, "No one is going to stop me. The organization wants me gone anyways..." He pulled away. "Come with me." He looked right at her waiting for his answer. He had to know if she would leave with him.

"I... I can't..." Kixma stepped away.

"And why not?!" He yelled, "You are on thin ice as it is. Now would be perfect!"

Kixma understood why he would ask, after all he does look up to her like a sibling. He also doesn't want to be alone. Though she couldn't just leave. Riku has been asking her to leave too, and she said no each time.

"Kixma!" Roxas yelled.

"My brother needs me... we are family... Xiggy, Luxord, Demy... and you. We are family."

"Whatever!" He walked out.

"Roxas!" Kixma ran forward. Arms went around her, stopping her. She got pulled back, she looked up.

Luxord looked down at her. "Red Alert." He spoke. "Saïx is at the entrance."

Kixma turned around and buried her head in his chest. "Just how much more do I have to see leave before it's all over?" She asked.

"There is no easy answer."

Kixma pulled away, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Wait your turn."

"I don't like waiting... not like I can count cards here either." Kixma sighed.

"Let's go to the league."

Xigbar showed up, "You go on, Pet here has another job."

Luxord left. Kixma looked at Xigbar, "What's my job?"

"Heal Saïx, plain and simple."

"Saïx couldn't stop him..." Kixma sighed. "I had enough of this..."

Xigbar humphed, "Need to learn something Pet. People, including Nobodies, come and go out of your life all the time."

Kixma nodded his head. "Has Saïx been moved?"

"Ha, as if! He has no strength left."

Kixma nodded her head. "Alright,"

* * *

Saïx was out, she kneeled down, he looked so peaceful. Why did he have to change on her? She used Arise, a brand new spell she had gotten. His yellow eyes opened. "Kixma?"

"Hey..." She spoke.

"Kingdom Hearts... would it ever be ours?"

Kixma nodded her head, "Of course, look how big it's getting. We are close. I know it." He started to get up. "Easy..." she started, helping him.

"Kixma..." he started to walk on his own, only to limp.

"You are still weak." Kixma put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you to bed. Let's have a vacation tomorrow."

"Stuff needs to be done..."

"Axel will still need to get Xion I know, but there is no way you are able to do your duties tomorrow." Kixma spoke. "Healer's orders."

"Fine..." Saïx reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Kixma walked to Saïx's room, he was looked at her. She smiled softly, she sat next to him on his bed. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." He spoke. "No need to check on me."

"Even though we drifted... and you and Axel, you are still you. I get as we get older we change and such, and Zexy's death didn't help. But you are still that adopted older brother." She smiled. "My annoying duty no?" She got up.

Xemnas walked in, "There you are Kixma." He had Xion in his hands. "Heal her, and then go heal your brother."

"Where is he?"

"At the entrance."

Kixma healed Xion, and left.

Kixma casted Arise on her brother. She watched as he slowly sat up. "Sis..."

"What do you know?" She asked him.

"The showdown, between Xion and Roxas... it's about to happen. I think she always knew."

"She wants to return Sora's memories to him..." Kixma spoke.

"Then won't she disappear, and all the memories of her?"

"Maybe." Kixma stood. "I'm not sure, I'm the wrong one to ask. Naminé would be the correct one." Kixma helped him up. "Let's get you some rest. Today is a vacation day, due to Saïx resting. Roxas beat him up badly... you think Xion gave up her strength?"

"Not sure."

* * *

Kixma finally entered her own room for the first time in the couple of days. She saw a journal on her bed. She picked it up; on it was a piece of paper.

" _I have to know who I am. I am done with this organization. I don't have enough winner sticks for you and Axel, so I thought I should give you this instead. I have to do this Kixma, please don't stop me."_

Xion had return to Sora, memories and all traces of her were wiped from all who knew her. There were no happy endings, Xion's disappearance from everyone's minds, and even Roxas who had ran off. Now Axel has these icky orders to bring Roxas back.

Xemnas looked around the round room, getting everyone's attention. "Roxas has left as we all know."

"What aids in his demise?" Xaldin asked.

"He wants to know who he is." Kixma spoke, "And he wants to know why he has the keyblade."

"How foolish."

"Not quite," Luxord had a hand in his hands. "He wants to know his own existence. Not like we meant to exist in the first place. We are but an unwanted game."

"Axel," Xemnas spoke, "You are to get Roxas, and don't return without him."

"What?" Kixma asked, "Can't anyone else do it?"

Saïx humphed, "If any, you or Axel has the highest chance of getting him back. Seeing as you are on a no fail list, Axel is the best choice."

"That's..."

Xigbar laughed, "Ha as if! You just want Pet's new healing abilities. If it was a normal heal, you would have been in bed for weeks not a day."

"Orders are final." Xemnas spoke, "No exceptions."

Axel was on his way out in the grey room. Kixma ran up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Kixma..." he spoke.

"Come back... I can't lose you too... Not you..." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Of course you won't lose me." Axel spoke. "All three of us will have ice-cream again soon. Got it memorized?"

"Be safe okay..."

"Naturally." Axel stepped away from her. "Don't worry, we will be back soon." He walked in.

"The game has been set." Luxord spoke, "Will you play?"

Kixma shrugged her shoulders. "I hate this... I don't want to lose anyone else... I'm tired of losing..."

 _There is no hate, only joy_

 _For you are beloved by the goddess_

 _Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

 _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

 _Pride is lost_

 _Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

* * *

 _This ends Book 2! Stay tuned for book three. I will post it on Monday, I have a new job so I will post during my off days.  
_

 _Please Rate and Review_


End file.
